Curiosity Killed the Cat
by KinHiromi
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya, a sixteen years old teen lived an ordinary life, until the curiosity takes over him, which will lead him into disaster and loss of his closest people. KagaKuro. Slight AoKuro. Rated T for language, violence, and some other stuff.
1. Chapter 1

Curiosity Killed the Cat.

Chapter 1.

* * *

**Kuroko's POV.**

I stared at myself in the mirror. I didn't have much against myself, but I wasn't anything special. I leaned towards the mirror to get a better view of my eyes. They were blue, but a boring kind of blue to me. My friends always told me they wanted blue eyes, and I should feel happy and special, but my eyes are just dull. I'm just going on about my eyes, so how about I just tell you about myself now? Well, I'm Kuroko Tetsuya from Tokyo. My friends often call me by my sure name Kuroko, because calling me by my first name makes me uncomfortable. I'm sixteen, and I live in Orlando, Florida. I guess that's it.. My personality? You'll find out about that eventually. My family? I only have my dad. There's nothing wrong with that though. My mother died when I was twelve, but I don't like to talk about it, so we're over that topic.

-xxx-

The bathroom door swung open, revealing my dad, which made me jump slightly. I guess I didn't lock the door, but at least I wasn't undressed.

"Oh, sorry, son. I didn't know you were in here."

I only shrugged. I didn't mind it.

"It's alright, I wasn't doing anything important," I shoved my hands in my pockets, passing my dad. He nodded, closing the door. He was the one, I got my blue eyes from, but his were actually something better. I envied that, but I would never tell him that, even if it is irrelevant.

My head turned towards the clock hanging right in front of me. 7:32. I practically did nothing all day except for sleep, eat, and ramble on about my eyes. It's Saturday, so there's no school tomorrow. I can't just go to sleep considering the time, I would never be able to. My feet seemed to make their own way to my room, me collapsing onto the bed. I'm not hungry, and though I love food, I just didn't want it.

"I'm going out, dad!" The words left my mouth without giving me warning that they would leave.

"Be back before 11! Or sooner!" He shouted back from the bathroom. I turned my head to the side, making me face my coat which was hanging off the end of my bed. I snatched it, pulling it on. The warmth immediately took over my upper body, spreading down to my toes. It's usually warm in Florida, but it would sometimes go down to 70, 60, or 50 degrees as it gets darker. That would be considered cool to a Floridian like me.

I grabbed my phone, stuffing it into my pocket. I looked around the room, deciding I didn't need anything else.

_Be back before 11_… His words drifted in my mind one last time. I was slightly worried, though. I was never able to keep track of time, even if I had a watch or phone, which I have both of. I just keep forgetting to check the time until I realize I'm late. My hand gripped onto the doorknob, turning it slowly. Finally, I was able to open the door. I didn't bother say anything else to my dad before I walked out of the house. I heard water running from the bathroom, so he was probably taking a shower and didn't hear me anyways.

_"Dear God, it's freezing."_ I wrapped my arms around my body, practically hugging myself. I could always go back in the house, but there is absolutely nothing to do in there. The rest of Orlando is fun however.. We have SeaWorld, and Walt Disney World, but like I had the money to go there. And by myself at this time? No. It'd be a waste. If I were with my friends, I'd happily oblige. Yes, I liked things like that. I liked staying with friends until the sun raised up again, but in total, I was boring. I managed to live the whole day just walking around the house.

Poor, little me. Alone on a Saturday. It was sad for a sixteen year old boy, isn't it? I wondered where all of my friends went.. Eh, I didn't really care.

I would just walk around town, somehow entertaining myself. That is exactly what I did. It was much better than being home. I was downtown, surrounded by stores. A mall was nearby, too. I guess I can go there. I always find something to do there. I kept my head down, walking over to the mall.

"_Fight! Fight! Fight!_"

My head snapped towards the direction of the continuous chants. I could see a small group of people lined up in a corner by the mall. My eyebrows knitted together as my feet took me towards the group.

_It's getting late. Maybe I should go._

Wait, no. My feet wouldn't allow that. It was only around nine. Yes, I had been walking around for a long time.

Two boys stood in front of each other. Both had the same fury building up in their eyes. _God, if looks could kill..._ They kept spitting profanity, insults, and other nonsense at each other. I inspected both boys, though it was hard since it was getting darker, and I was in an alley.

Both of the boys had dark hair. One had blue hair and another one dark red one, I think. Both of them were almost the same height, though the bluenette was a little taller. _Attractive, yes, but I'm straight._

Both had some type of injury from the fight I guess. One had a slight bruise on his cheek, and the other, well it was seemed as a black eye.

Right out of nowhere, the boy with the bruise on his cheek threw a punch straight at the other boy. I found myself hop right in the middle of the boys.

"Stop!" I shouted. I don't know why. Words always tend to leave my mouth without my permission. Everyone around me, had their jaw dropped for a split second. The boy that was hit was on the ground, and was recovering slowly.

I was standing in front of the one whom hit the other one. He had emotionless red eyes. I wanted that. He stared at me for a while, his face softening. I couldn't move from the spot. I never seemed to have control of my own body. My eyes were locked on his, but not because I was attracted to him in any way. His eyes were just mesmerizing.

"Get him!" One voice shouted from the crowd.

_Get who?_ I fell to the ground before the question could be answered. My eyes closed, and I was aching in pain. I don't know what happened, but I assume someone pulled me down. I laid down on the ground, wanting to get up but my body was too sore for that. My head was throbbing. How did I not pass out from the impact? I hit the ground flat on my back, and pretty hard based on this immense pain. I couldn't move my body at all.

My eyes shot open as I heard loud grunts, and more lines of profanity, but louder. I looked at the two boys with the corner of my eye, once again, I was not being able to turn my body. The boy that once stood in front of me was punching and kicking the other boy. Was the one of the ground the one that pulled me down? I guess so…

My eyes widened slightly as the boy on the ground just fell completely limp. He could've beaten him to death. Did he kill him? I looked around the area the boy was laying. Blood everywhere. The images of my mother flowed through my mind. That was how she died. Not from disease, drugs, or a gun.

_:Flashback:_

_The piercing ring of the doorbell filled the house, causing me to flinch. It was always a sudden sound._

_"Mom, can you get it?" I shouted from across the room._

_"No need to scream, dear," She spoke calmly with her warm smile. She was absolutely beautiful. I watched as she stood up from the couch, setting her magazine down. I grabbed the remote, turning down the TV volume so I could hear who was at the door._

_I turned my small twelve year old body over to face the door, my face peaking out from behind the couch. A tall man stood at the door. He looked like a kind man. He spoke to my mother in a calm manner, but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't hear a thing they were saying. I could see my mother's hands clench slightly into a fist, but quickly release the tension._

_She turned to me, giving the same smile, but this one seemed a bit more pained. "We'll be right back, Tetsuya. Don't worry," She said, leading the man into the hall._

_Who is he?_

_My legs that were once dangling off the couch were now on the ground. I pulled myself up so I was standing. I turned my head one last time to the hall that my mother led the man to before walking over to my dad's room. The door was opened, but he wasn't there. I ended up searching the entire house for him, avoiding the hall. I felt that was best to not go there._

_I picked up the house phone, dialing my dad's number._

_One ring, two rings, three rings. He finally answered._

_"Hello?" I recognized my father's voice. Good._

_"Hey, dad."_

_"Tetsuya? I'm at work. What do you need?"_

_I sighed and looked at the wall, unsure._

_"Tetsuya?"_

_"There's a man here," I blurted out, quickly._

_"Do you know him?" My father asked, sounding a bit worried._

_"No. Brown hair, blue eyes, tall. That's all I can say. "_

_I heard my father sigh. "Do you know his name?"_

_I thought for a while, shaking my head. Something in my mind went back to the conversation my mom had with the man. I think I heard her say Raiden, but I wouldn't bet my life on it. "Raiden, maybe."_

_He didn't respond for a while, but I heard him talking in the background._

_"I'll be there soon." He hung up. If he's leaving work, it must be something very important.._

_About five minutes passed before I heard a scream and a loud thud. My reflexes took over and I ran towards the hallway. No sign of my mother or the man. I opened the guest room door, it being the first door in the hall. There she was. My mother was lying on the hard ground, looking as if she fainted. I ran over to the man, hopping onto his back. It had absolutely no effect on him. I was a small sixth grader, so of course it would mean nothing._

_The man threw me onto the ground. It was as if my body was paralyzed. I couldn't move my head. I was forced to watch my mother get kicked so many times in numerous places. This was like death to me. Nothing worse than this. Seeing my own mother hurt... That just triggers something that makes you want to cry, but you just can't._

_Well, I couldn't._

_My father ran into the room, instantly catching the scene. He didn't see me, but he threw the man off and into the wall. I wanted to scream, but I couldn't. My gaze was stuck on my mother. Her chest stopped rising and falling. The man kicked her in the head so many times... She was dead at the scene._

_I don't know how I was able to bear with the fact I witnessed my mother's death, but I managed. It kills me inside, but I'll never show it. The man's name was Raiden. I was told, that he was captured, luckily. Sentenced to life in prison._

_:EndOfFlashback:_

My thoughts were interrupted by heavy breathing and a groaning sound. After all of my time in the past, my body could move again. I tried to sit up, but pain coursed through my body. The boy on the ground was moving once again. The boy on top was gone.

Wait, wrong. The boy was right beside me. My eyes widened as I scrambled to my feet. He nearly killed the boy.

He's a monster. He stared at me with his red orbs, worry in his eyes.

I ran. One man to kill my mother was enough. I didn't need to witness something else like that, even if he didn't kill the boy. But I didn't like the one that was badly beaten very much either. He pulled me down. I bet he would have tried to kill me as well if the other one didn't pull him off first. I didn't like either of the boys. They were both monsters.

I could hear the boy with red eyes running after me.

"Wait! I'm sorry. Wait!" He shouted.

I felt him coming closer. I quickly cornered, trying to get home.

Eventually, he grabbed hold of my wrist, stopping me. I wasn't that strong, but I should be able to pull away from him. I just couldn't.

"I'm so sorry," He said softly, out of breath.

"Leave me alone," I muttered out, in a slight annoyed growl. I didn't want him anywhere near me. I didn't want to be with someone like the man, who killed my mother.

"I'm sorry Aomine pulled you down. I'm sorry you had to watch that," He looked down at me with a small frown on his face.

"Leave me alone," I repeated, looking away from him. I had never liked this kind of cold speaking towards others, but I was afraid and couldn't register anything. I saw him shaking his head through the corner of my eye, grabbing onto my wrist a bit tighter.

"I'm sorry I took him off of you and stopped him from hurting you any more than he already did," He said in an annoyed tone.

"You think that didn't scare me? I already witnessed something like that once. I didn't have to see it again," I tried topping his voice.

"Would you rather get hit like that, or would you rather it be him I hit?" He asked, pulling his eyebrows together.

"Just leave me alone!" I, even to my surprise, shouted one last time, finally pulling my wrist from him. He was a jerk who almost killed that 'Aomine' boy. Who cares if it was to protect me?

He pushed me against the wall as soon as I tried to run. He pressed his body against mine, preventing me from going anywhere. My breathing hitched. I was not used to being this close to anyone. I thought I liked this.

_Stop it!_

What the hell was going on?


	2. Chapter 2

Curiosity Killed the Cat.

Chapter 2.

* * *

**Kuroko's POV.**

"What's your name?" The boy asked, his smirk turning into a small smile.

"I-I," I wasn't capable of saying anything anymore. I wanted nothing more than to get away from him. He was making me feel… weird, and from what I witnessed several minutes ago...

"Kuroko Tetsuya," I finally managed out. The boy began smirking once again. Did he like the way I was acting? Why was he doing this?

"I'm Kagami Taiga," He answered. I just slightly nodded, did nothing else...

His body was still pressed against mine, but he somehow kept getting closer. He wouldn't release me. "Say you'll forgive me, and I'll let you go," he stared at me 'dead' in the eyes. I shook my head. He pinned my arms against the wall, making me stare at him like he was crazy.

"I guess we'll be here for a long time then, and something tells me you like this," he whispered in my ear, a somewhat seductive tone in his voice.

Shivers were sent down my body as my eyes widened. "N-never."

I heard he chuckled, "We'll see about that."

I gulped, looking away from him. I struggled to get my arms free, but he kept his grip. The town clock came into view. My eyes widened.

11:11.

See what I meant by I was not good with time? I couldn't believe it was that late already.

I avoided the eye contact with the boy, wishing he would just let me go. He knew my name, he didn't need anything else. Would he be like the man who killed my mother? Well, I wouldn't even let him in my house. If I somehow managed to get him away, I'd just stay away from him until I'm sure he's gone, or if I leave.

_"Why don't I just say I forgive him?"_ Crazy idea, I know, but I'd be lying. I mean, I was a somewhat good liar, but he just made it difficult. I was sure he'd find a reason to keep me here.

"And what do you mean by, 'Something tells me you like this?' Because, I'm sure as hell I don't, and that I'm straight," I blurt the fact out. ''_He's attractive, sure, but I wouldn't be attracted to him in that way.''_

"You could very well be bisexual, just the right boy hasn't come around. And plus, you think you're straight, but you don't_ know_ if you're straight like you say you are," He put a 'wise' tone in his voice. Whatever that is.

I rolled my eyes. "Nonsense. Let me go now. I was supposed to be home by eleven."

I managed to get some confidence back and act like this had no effect on me. By 'this', I meant how close he was. And by 'effect', I meant how uncomfortable I was.

"I said you just have to forgive me, and I don't see what's so hard with that," He said innocently, shaking his head slowly. He leaned in close to my face, my eyes widening once again.

_"Why can't I do something?"_ I asked myself, shaking my head as well.

"Please," I practically begged, finding myself shrinking.

"No." He smiled charmingly.

It was annoying how he wouldn't let me go. I could get annoyed so easily but it actually took time on this one? I didn't get it.

I could feel my annoyance take over my body as he kept the same cheeky grin on his face, not letting me go. I growled softly, and stared straight up into his eyes before trying to knee him in the crotch, and surprisingly, I did it. I, myself, was shocked with my own actions. To see him doubled over on the ground made me both happy and regretful. I was never used to doing something 'violent' like that, so that's probably why I felt regret.

My mind came back to reality as I registered in my mind that he was getting up once again. My first instinct was to run before he stood up completely, so I did.

That didn't work out very well.

He quickly captured me once again, I have no idea how he was that fast. I began kicking and screaming. Both just plain screaming, and shouting out actual words.

"Someone please, help me!" I shouted, in hopes someone would call the police or come out and find us. We were in a usually public place, but where the hell did all of the people go? Then Kagami-kun threw me against the wall, causing the same pain of when I fell to the ground to return. He threw me roughly, and yet again, my head was throbbing. I felt too weak to scream anymore. He was just trying to 'apologize', and now this? He changed so quickly.

I backed into the wall a bit more if that was possible. Utterly terrified, yet I was afraid to run again. "Fine, fine! I forgive you! Can I go now?" I asked, desperately hoping he would just leave.

He turned to me, smirking. "It's not just knowing I was forgiven, but of course you're lying," He paused, looking down at me. I didn't say anything, but of course I was lying. "But we can forget about the fact that you were lying for now. I'll actually let you leave without me following you if I can have your number. Simple." I raised my eyebrows. I didn't understand anything at the moment.

"I really have to get home," I looked down, pulling my phone out to show him the time. Like I half expected, he stole the phone from my hand, quickly guessing my password it seemed.

"How. You. Eh…? Give it back!" I yelled, standing up. He acted as annoying as ever! I couldn't help myself, I was obviously out of my character. He was a couple inches taller than me, but whatever. He didn't respond, he kept the phone. Why I didn't try to take it from him? Hell, you know what he could do…

Footsteps became louder by the second. I turned my head, noticing a boy running towards closer, I was able to tell it was that Aomine-kun boy. Kagami-kun never heard him coming, surprisingly. Why tell him? It's not like I like him, or Aomine-kun, but again, whatever. The redhead's more of a jerk.

I was quickly pushed to the side roughly, clearly shocking me. I took the scene in my eyes once again. _Why am I never able to just run on these types of scenes?_ Aomine-kun and Kagami-kun were hitting each other again, but the bluenette seemed to be the one in control. The only thing different about this scene, is that there is no crowd. Just for me to watch since I can't run.

My head quickly snapped up a bit, seeing my phone. Kagami-kun must have thrown it in the air because of this Dave's little 'surprise.' I actually caught the phone in my hands, stuffing it into my pocket. He basically threw the blue haired guy to the ground like a toy. This made me more terrified of him than I already was.

I finally started running whilst both of the boys continued fighting. I definitely wouldn't be the one to stop them again, since that didn't work out so well last time. _''What the hell were they even fighting about? Who cares?''_ I kept running until I reached my house. I hesitated slightly, knowing my dad would throw a fit as soon as I stepped foot in.

Finally, I gathered myself together and turned the knob, pushing the door open and walking inside as calmly as possible. There he was. My father sat at the dining room table, instantly sending me a glare.

"I called you so many times. Where were you? Why didn't you answer? I trusted you to go out at night. Do you know what time it is? Midnight! It's midnight!" He babbled on, throwing his hands up in the air for effect. I stood there motionless.

"You're not allowed to go out after eight anymore. Or should I make it seven? That's not even the start of your punishments. When will I ever be able to trust you to go out alone? You could have been killed like your mother," He snapped. This shocked us both. We haven't talked about her for years. We definitely both thought about it, but every time we talked about it, hell would just break loose.

I looked down, raising my hand up to rub the back of my neck. None of us said anything after that. My father had a pained look on his face.

"I don't know what happened with my phone, but I never heard it ring," I said truthfully. " I was downtown at the mall. " Almost truthfully. "Well now I know it's midnight, but I didn't check my phone from ten until now." Half truth, half lies. "I'm sorry, dad," I finally broke down in tears when it came to the part about my mother. What I saw today was something like that, but nobody died, thankfully.

I collapsed onto the floor, several warm tears running down my face. It's been so long since I cried. _''Is this a good reason to cry? Am I just being a baby?''_

_You are a baby. Deal with it._

The annoying voice rang in my head.

"I'm so sorry," I said one last time as I felt my father's arms wrapped around me, engulfing me into a hug. He shushed me quietly, rocking me back and forth. I felt like a child. I shouldn't be on the floor, being rocked like a baby would to get it to stop crying.

I stood up, leaving my dad on the floor. My hands raised up instinctively to wipe away the tears as I made my way to my room. I threw my phone on my bed, pulling my coat off. I stood in front of the mirror.

Puffy eyes, red cheeks.. I haven't looked like this in years. I finally broke down after all that time. Why couldn't I be stronger?

I leaned forwards towards the mirror. My jaw dropped. My eyes turned violet? What? Was this just what happened to me when I cried? I wish I could keep my eyes this way, but that would mean I'd have to cry the majority of my life. I could always get contacts, but I didn't really need them. Plus, I wanted it to be my eye color.

There I went again, rambling on about my eyes. I looked like a mess despite the eyes, but they're surrounded by redness. I sighed, dragging myself to the bathroom. I rested my hands on the counter, staring down at the sink.

_''I'm a mess.''_

I turned the sink on, cupping water in my hands before splashing it onto my face. Stupid, I know, but it was just the fun way to do it. It was too late for a shower, so I would do that when I woke up. I'd probably fall, too. My body was still sore, I just didn't remember it was until this second. I didn't even feel the pain before I entered the house. My legs would just give up whilst I was in the shower, probably.

I grabbed the towel, drying my face. I did my every night routine: Brushing my teeth. If you call that a routine, but the same things always happened after that. I took off my clothes, then sleep. Nothing special.

So I finally walked back to my room, letting out a sigh of relief for I didn't have to do anything else. Today was exhausting. Well, the last part was. I wasn't even hungry. I tore off my t-shirt, followed by my jeans and threw them into the hamper. I fell back onto the bed, not bothering to pull the blankets off. I never did that as soon as I got into bed. I would wait until that one part of the night came where I just needed the blanket or I'll freeze. It was always warm before I fell asleep.

I turned my lamp off, grabbing my phone.

_4 Unread Messages_

I shrugged and scrolled through the messages, one being a message from Kagami-kun, of course. I didn't bother reading the message. I instantly deleted the contact. One was from my father, but I could already guess what it said. Two messages were from one of my closet friends, Momoi Satsuki. I would call her one of my best friends actually, but I would only say I had two of them. I had some awesome friends, none of them just wanted to talk today. But of course, there was Momoi-san.

Momoi-san: Tetsu-kuun~! I'm insanely bored~ :c like literally I will go insane if you don't entertain me.

Momoi-san: Answer me, Tetsu-kun, don't leave me!

I chuckled at the last message as my fingers danced across the screen.

Me: It's midnight. Still up? I had an exciting day.

She quickly responded.

Momoi-san: YES! Finally you answered xx What happened?

I bit my lip, trying to figure out how to phrase it.

Me: It would be easier to discuss in person. I'd have finger cramps in the morning if I told you through text.

Momoi-san: c; c; Finger cramps. And fine.. keep me excited through the night. Fine. I hate you for doing that. :)) …but I still love youu~

Me: "Keep me excited through the night." And good, but at least you'll be excited for tomorrow.

Momoi-san: Oh shut your mouth! I'm going to bed now. Bye Tetsu-kun~

* * *

Notes: I think, it is not normal Kuroko ending up Aomine's and Kagami's names with 'kun's, but it wouldn't be normal either, if he called him just by their names. O.o This is the ever polite Kuroko Tetsuya, you know, yup? Hmph, thanks for reading. Review?


	3. Chapter 3

Curiosity Killed the Cat.

Chapter 3.

* * *

**Kuroko's POV.**

A sudden weight on my stomach woke me up instantly. I groaned and opened my eyes, seeing a girl with pink hair and absolutely perfect pink eyes on top of me. Finally, I recognized her after I blinked a couple of times. Momoi-san. I jumped while she was still on top of me, actually being shocked now.

"How did you get in here?" I asked in a whisper.

She laughed softly. "Your dad let me in."

Of course it was him. He would let anyone in if they asked, which I'm surprised he still did ever since what happened when I was twelve. At least we hadn't get killed yet, and he pretty much 'loved' Momoi-san, so no doubt he would let her in. He thought of her as the daughter he never had, but that never affected me.

"You know I couldn't wait for you to tell me the 'exciting' thing," She continued, getting off of me and onto the edge of the bed.

"Alright, fine. But what time is it?"

She instantly grabbed my phone from the table, raising an eyebrow. I watched as she looked through my phone, waiting for her to say the time.

"So?" I asked after about a minute of silence.

"Who's this?" she asked, showing me the phone. There was one unread message from 'Unknown.' I let out a huff and grabbed the phone from the pinkette's hand, seeing the actual number.

407-432-5664: Never responded to me last night, eh? Don't even try ignoring me.

_"Damn it!"_ I thought to I deleted Kagami-kun's contact information, but he still had mine._ "I won't be able to lose him unless I get another phone, and that wouldn't happen so soon."_

"Who is it?" The pink haired girl asked once again, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"I-uh. Just someone I met last night," I replied, keeping head down.

Momoi-san raised her eyebrows in a mischievous manner. "Ooh," She drifted off, wiggling her eyebrows. "Was it a 'she'? Sounds clingy like a 'she,'" That caused me to laugh, but I shook my head.

"It was a boy. And this is where the oh so 'exciting' thing I told you about last night comes in," I answered, looking back up at her.

"So what happened?" She asked quickly, biting her lip and scooting closer to me.

"Well, like you, I was bored all day yesterday, so I asked my dad if I could go out at around seven," I said, waiting for her to acknowledge my words. "Uh huh," She signaled for me to go on.

"He said yes, so I left and walked around for about an hour or a bit more. Then I came up to the mall, and in the corner. You know, where the alley begins, people were shouting, 'Fight!' Over and over again. So, me being stupid person I was, went over there," I paused once again. Momoi-san just shrugged, then told me to continue.

"And of course, there was a fight between two guys, one being the one who sent the message. So that guy, Kagami-kun, hit the other one, Aomine-kun I presume, and for some stupid reason, I jumped in the middle," I waited for Momoi-san's reaction once again. This time she had a more interested look on her face.

"Did they hurt you?" She asked, curiously.

"Well, yes, but-" She didn't let me continue. She stood up from the bed, grabbing my old baseball bat. "We'll go whoop their cute butts," She growled out slightly, heading towards the door. I stood up from the bed, grabbing her hand to pull her back to the bed. Momoi-san kept struggling to get her hand free, but I only tightened my grip on her.

"You don't even know where they live," I said, chuckling softly.

"We'll find these idiots," She glared at me.

"I have never even finished my story,"

Her face softened a bit. "Continue."

"So there is only silence for a small while. Then apparently Aomine-kun pulled me down, and it's like I was paralyzed for a while. I couldn't move at all. My head was starting to throb again, actually," Momoi-san motioned her hands, telling me to stop.

"You couldn't move at all…" She drifted off, like she was still trying to register the words. She had an annoyed expression on her face. "You didn't try to fight back?"

I felt slightly ashamed, looking down at my lap. "I couldn't." I had never told her about my mother, if you're wondering, I'd never told anyone.

Momoi-san sighed a somewhat disappointed sigh.

_"She thinks I'm a baby. Great."  
_  
Neither of us said anything for a couple of minutes before I broke the silence. "I guess you can go home now," I whispered, a bit of pain in my voice. She snapped her head up at me, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Why would I do that?" She asked as if nothing happened. Well, nothing did happen, but she seemed annoyed with me.

"Never mind. Want to go somewhere today?" I asked, putting a smile on my face as I tried to lighten the mood.

"Sure, where should we go?" She asked, standing up. I tensed a bit, knowing I could very well find the two boys anywhere.

_Don't be a dick._

I wish the voice would just shut up.

"Wherever, let's just go," I grabbed her hand once again, dragging her out of my room. I didn't bother inform my dad, and I knew I would get in trouble again. "Hell, I don't think I'm even allowed to leave alone anymore."

I ended up leading Momoi-san downtown near the mall, being the little rebel I wanted to be. I wanted to show, that I was strong enough to go back.

"See?" I motioned towards the alley where the fight was held. It's not the best place to take a friend, but I just felt the need to take Momoi-san to see it. She nodded slowly as we approached the exact area. I wondered how bad the both of them were hurt…  
_  
"Ouch!"_

The pain I suffered last night only seems to only come back when I think of it, or anything painful for that matter. I landed against one of the walls of the alley. Pain soaring through my body once again. Momoi-san quickly ran by my side, grabbing onto my hips, but that hurt as well. I flinched, sliding down the wall until I hit the floor.

"What the hell just happened?" She asked, kneeling down beside me. I shook my head, unable to answer.

"I-I don't know. It seems to happen every time I think of last night or something," I answered, somewhat truthfully.

She shook her head, staring down at me for a short while before standing back up. She outstretched her hand, waiting for me to take it.

_"I wish..."_

I told myself, knowing just moving my arm would hurt enough. After another short while, I finally reached my hand up, taking her's as she tried to pull me up. Eventually, I finally stood on my own two feet, my body still aching.

"Let's go to the food court," She muttered, breaking the silence. She pulled me over to the mall without an answer, knowing I would have said yes anyways. _"I didn't have breakfast, but it is noon now I think. I'll just have lunch, then."_

Momoi-san pulled one of the mall doors open, leading herself inside and I followed. There's been an awkward tension between us ever since we left the house. She led me to the food court, none of us saying a word. I personally didn't want to be here with her if all it was going to be was awkward.

My phone buzzed once again, making me tensed. It could be any of my friends, my dad, or Kagami-kun...

_''God damn it, why do I always get scared before I even bother to look.'' _I let my cowardness get the best of me and not bother to look at the phone at all.

We ended up in front of Sbarro's Pizza. This was my favorite pizza place, actually. She told me to go ahead and sit down, and so I did. I felt bad that she would be the one to pay, but I would pay her back when she came back.

I sat down at the table I chose, ignoring all of the chatter going on around me. It was always loud in here, and I honestly didn't have a problem with it. I just didn't want to be noticed.

My phone buzzed once again, making me jerk a bit. Finally I searched through my pocket, finding my phone and setting it down on the table. I hesitated to unlock the screen, but I did it anyways.

_2 Unread Messages_

I only bothered to look at the last message.

**407-432-5664:** Look ahead.

I cocked my head to the side, obviously confused. _"What..?"_ Out of curiosity, I did as the text said. A male with red hair stuck out of the large crowd of people eating their food in front of me. I squinted my eyes to get a better look.

Surely enough, it was Kagami-kun.

I gasped slightly. I didn't recognize the number? I thought I had it memorized so I could know to ignore him. I should have blocked him. Sadly, the thought never occurred. A small smirk formed on his face, making me shift a bit.

_"Was he going to kill the whole place? Maybe. Possible considering what I saw last night, but it was highly unlikely."_

My head turned to the side as I saw the familiar short, pink haired girl getting closer with each step she took.

Momoi-san had the box of pizza in her hands, the receipt laying on top of the box. She sat down on the chair in front of me, and lucky for me, she blocked the view I had of the red head.

"Thank you," I muttered, opening the box, accidentally spilling the plates I didn't notice were on top. I bit my lip and leaned down, grabbing the plates. I got view of the table Kagami-kun was sitting on once again, and he was gone.

_"Thanks God!"_

"Tetsu-kun? Is something wrong?" Momoi-san asked, leaning down under the table so her face could meet mine. I jumped slightly, going back up and she copied my actions.

"Is something wrong?" She asked a bit more sternly.

I shook my head, standing up. "Nothing's wrong. I'll go get our drinks. Sprite, right?" She nodded, looking at me sadly as I grabbed the empty cups. I spotted one of the many soda fountain machines and headed over to it. I scanned over all of the suggestions, figuring I would just get Cola.

There he was again. Kagami-kun stood a little less than ten feet away from me.  
_  
"What is his problem?"_

I pressed the cup to the little lever, watching as the soda filled my cup. I could feel _him_ getting closer. I tried to look in every direction, avoiding any eye contact with him.

Cold liquid began running down my hand as I realized I over filled the cup. I quickly pulled the cup away, spilling most of the soda on me.

"Damn!" I cursed, knowing only some attention would be brought onto me. Everything in the court was still louder than my scream. I looked over the large room, finding Momoi-san walking over to me, she was slightly surprised on my little 'swear'.

"I'll take care of it. Go wash up," I immediately obeyed her orders, practically running over to the men's room. I pushed the door open, seeing the whole restroom was vacant. I turned towards the mirror, seeing the majority. My shirt was now wet. Only some reached my pants.

I groaned loudly out of frustration as I stretched the shirt out, trying to make sure it didn't touch my skin once again. My upper body was freezing.

My head snapped towards the door when I heard the sound of someone entering. Sure enough, it was Kagami-kun.


	4. Chapter 4

Curiosity Killed the Cat.

Chapter 4.

* * *

**Kuroko's POV.**

Fear rushed through my body, but I refused to show it. How did I not expect this? How did I not expect Kagami-kun to follow me? _Stupid me_.

I stared down at the sink, acting like I didn't acknowledge his presence. I could see through the corner of my eye that he was leaning against the wall, just staring at me. It was like I was shrinking on the inside. I wanted to curl up into a ball and get as far away from him as possible. Ever since what took place in the last twenty four hours, made me absolutely _petrified_ of him.

Suddenly, Kagami-kun's tall figure appeared right behind me, making me gasp slightly. I regained my so called 'strength', and continued to ignore him.

A warm hand rested on my hip, shocking me a bit. I jerked slightly, noticing his hand was very, very warm. It wasn't a bad kind of warm though.

My act of trying to pretend he wasn't even here wore off. I turned around so I faced him, his brown eyes staring down into my blue ones. I looked down, breaking the gaze. I felt _extremely_ awkward here. Was it a good awkward? A bad awkward? There was no such thing as a good awkward, so I'd go for the latter.

"What do you want?" I asked, breathing heavily. This is just… Unusual for me.

"If it's not too much to ask, _you_," Kagami-kun answered like it was no problem. I began coughing like a maniac, surprised by his answer. I still felt nothing more than terror towards him.

"I-I can't," I stuttered._ ''Great job as keeping it subtle...''_ Now he knew I was nervous around him.

"And why not?" He placed his hands on the counter, trapping me in place while doing so. My breathing hitched as he got about a centimeter closer to my face. I could practically feel his lips on mine. I tried back away, keeping any gap in between us.

"Are you going to answer me, brat?" He leaned in forward once again, his breath hitting my lips.

"I have a girlfriend!" Ignoring the insult, I blurted out, mentally stabbing myself after the words let my mouth. Kagami-kun had a pained expression on the face, and I couldn't keep my heart from melting. ''_Wait, what? It's just sympathy. Only sympathy._''

"The cute pinkette you were sitting with?" He asked, making sure to put some hurt into his words. I honestly didn't know what to say, but I nodded slowly. I would have to act like she was my girlfriend now I guess… Unless I could just avoid being around the red head all together.

"You both seemed annoyed with each other," He spoke again right as someone knocked on the door.

"Tetsu-kun? Are you alright?" Momoi-san's feminine voice rang through from the opposite side of the door.

"Go away," Kagami-kun sneered at her, his head turning towards the door.

"Tetsu-kun? That's not you, Tetsu-kun. What's going on?" Momoi-san asked worriedly, a hint of anger in her voice.

"I'm fine. Nothing's wrong," I finally spoke up, just hoping she wouldn't come in.

"You're lying. That voice wasn't yours," She paused. The red head gave me a devilish smirk as soon as she continued. "I'm coming in."

Kagami-kun immediately pressed his lips onto mine, sending a _gigantic_ shock throughout my body, but mostly in my brain. I didn't dare fighting back, remembering what he was capable of last night, but I didn't kiss back either.

A small gasp fell from Momoi-san's lips when I heard her open the door. I tried pulling away from him, but he kept me in place. I wasn't paying attention to the kiss at all. I kept my eyes open, seeing Momoi-san's expression.

Surprise, shock, anger, and hurt?

She didn't try to even pull the red head off, which infuriated me a bit. She should know I didn't like this. She should know that guy was dangerous. I didn't know how she would know, but she should.

Kagami-kun finally pulled away after about a minute of receiving the most hateful glares from Momoi-san, and a minute of me trying to kick and hit him, but nothing worked. He flashed one last smirk, obviously satisfied with what he did.

"You! You know I have a girlfriend!" I defended, horribly, as I got out of the trap he made with his arms, running over to Momoi-san's slightly smaller body. She had a hand clasped over her mouth, staring up at me with wide eyes.

"Yeah right. Whatever," Kagami-kun muttered, passing by me and Momoi-san to leave the restroom.

_''What the… hell…?''_

"Y-you-you kissed him!" She struggled out, her face turning red. I quickly shook my head, grabbing onto her arms to make sure she didn't slap me.

"I didn't kiss him. He kissed me. It was nothing," I babbled on, sounding like a girl who was caught cheating on her boyfriend. Momoi-san shook her head furiously, slapping my hands away. _''Why is she so upset about this?''_

She grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me out of the men's room, leaving the food court, into a 'quiet' place in the mall. She sat down on one of the benches, taking deep breaths, obviously trying to calm herself. I sat down by her, patiently waiting for her to calm, though on the inside I knew that wouldn't happen.

"Are you gay?" Momoi-san asked quickly, almost completely softening her expression on the outside. I shook my head vigorously, grabbing onto her hand.

"No, no, no, no. I'm not. Apparently, he is. He was one of the boys from last night. Kagami Taiga," I explained, having a bit of a frightened look on my face when I remembered all of the images from last night.

_Stop thinking about that. Grow up._

Sometimes I just hated that little voice in the back of my head... But I did need to forget about it.

"What about the part where you shouted out that you had a girlfriend?" She asked, pain written out on her face.

"I told him you were my girlfriend so he would stop pestering with me, but obviously that didn't work," I rubbed my thumb on the top of her hand, trying to soothe her. She looked up at me with her bright, pink eyes. They were absolutely stunning, I'll admit.

"Tetsu-kun, I have a confession to make," She spoke quietly, looking unsure.

"What?"

"I don't know if you have ever noticed it or not, but… I've had a crush on you since first grade. I'm sorry," She blurted out, looking ashamed. My jaw dropped, along with my eyes widening.

"You did?" She nodded, looking down at her lap, letting some hair fall into her face. I sadly pushed the hair back, knowing I was going to regret what I said.

"...I'm so sorry, Momoi-san, but I just don't like you that way," I admitted. It was the truth. She was beautiful, and her eyes were stunning, but I just wasn't attracted to her.

"Any other guy would be lucky to have you though. I mean, what about Imayoshi-san? You two actually get along better…" I bit my lip, hating my own words. Momoi-san gave me an unreadable stare, her bottom lip quivering slightly.

Her big pink eyes just made it so much harder. It made her seem too delicate to hurt.

"So this is what it feels like to get rejected..." She uttered, snatching her hand away from mine. "Whatever," She stood up, sounding pissed off. I'm just completely… clueless.

She stormed off, leaving me sitting on the bench alone. I groaned, feeling completely awful about what just happened. I leaned my head back, letting out another groan. I was actually just really confused on the inside. This was just so much to take in. All of this happened in only a matter of minutes.

My lips started tingling when the kiss came back to mind. I grazed my fingertips along my bottom lip, still utterly confused. It felt… different? Kagami-kun stole my first kiss. I had to be angry at him, and trust me, I was, but I just can't get the 'tingliness' off of my lips.

A small creaking sound was formed when no other than Kagami-kun sat down on the bench besides me. I could feel his eyes watching me intently, just waiting for me to do something.

"So, you and your little friend break up?" He asked with a slight sneer in his tone. I shot up, shooting him a glare.

"She wasn't my girlfriend, first of all-"

"I knew it," He interrupted, chuckling.

"Shut up," I glared at him once again. I planned to keep the glare on my face. "She was my best friend and apparently she had a crush on me," I flailed my arms up in the air, slightly frustrated. "And you just had to go up there and kiss me, and now she hates my guts, thanks to you," I sneered.

"Because of me? You could have very well easily pushed me away," He commented, faking a surprised look at the first part.

"You wouldn't let me go! Did you not notice how I was trying to hit you?" Anger started boiling up in me.

"Oh, feisty little one. And come on, I wasn't even trying to keep you there. It was too easy for me to keep you in place," He chuckled, which only made me angrier.

"Easy for you is hard for me… When it comes to strength," I growled out, staring straight into his eyes. He stood up, instantly towering over me.

"And that's what makes it all perfect. You can't get away, and when you try to fight back, it doesn't work. You'll be a hard target, but who doesn't like a chase?" He raised, putting on a sly smirk.

"Just go away," I spat at him, flipping him off as I started backing away.

"And you know you just can't go away like that. It's not like I planned to encounter you today. We'll often see each other somewhere," He took a step forward with each move I made backwards.

"I'll just hide from you then," I whispered audible enough for him to hear.

"Like you tried to today? Good luck with that," He suddenly became so much closer. His body pressed against mine once again. I stopped frozen in my tracks, for some reason incapable of moving.

Kagami-kun traced his index finger softly along an area right under my eye to my shoulder, leaving me stunned. I couldn't help but shiver, goosebumps taking over my skin. A smile tugged on his lips as he inched his face closer to mine. I wish I could slap the man out of him, yet I didn't want to? I didn't understand myself. I didn't understand anything today.


	5. Chapter 5

Curiosity Killed the Cat.

Chapter 5.

* * *

**Kuroko's POV.**

Kagami-kun gripped onto my sides, keeping me in place. I couldn't try to fight back. He was just too strong.

"Are you sure you won't enjoy this?" He cooed, placing a kiss on my nose. On instinct, I crinkled my nose, wanting to wipe away the kiss, but that just didn't happen. I shook my head, too flustered to say anything.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" The words finally came out of my mouth. He chuckled lowly, as if it was a stupid question, before answering.

"You caught my eye. Simple as that," He proudly admitted.

Well, obviously. I didn't mean it in a vain way, but you wouldn't follow someone around if they didn't catch your eye... Right?

"None of this would have ever happened if I have never walked over to the group of people," I murmured, displeased with myself.

"Well, you know what they say," He trailed his fingers along my jaw line, slightly causing me to look up at him. I shook my head, furrowing my eyebrows. "Curiosity killed the cat," He affirmed, putting on his oh so famous smirk.

"Damn right. Killed me," I whispered, scowling at the ground.

Before he could say anything else, someone began shouting my name. Kagami-kun's stare moved from down at me to straight forward, behind me. I tried to turn around, but he only gripped onto my sides tighter. It was a bit painful, I'll admit.

"Just let me go!" I shouted, rage building up. The other voice was a male, but I had no clue who it was.

Kagami-kun roughly spun me around, making me face to face with my… Father? How did he find me?

"What the hell? Who is this!" My dad shouted harshly, sticking his index finger out at the redhead.

"I'm Kagami Taiga," Kagami-kun casually answered, not showing any emotion. He wasn't affected in any way by my father practically exploding on the inside and out.

"Why were you guys so close? Wait... did you kiss?" My father asked with horror written out on his face. Neither of us answered. I turned to look at Kagami-kun for a small second. He looked a bit… offended.

In the pit of my stomach I knew today would be the day I died. Well, I was exaggerating, but something like that.

My arm was suddenly yanked by my dad, and believe me, it hurt. The redhead no longer had his arms attached to me in anyway, which I was not sure if I had to be happy about or not. I honestly just didn't understand. I told myself I was glad, but why couldn't I believe myself?

I was basically running after my dad. He was dragging me by the arm, and he was going much faster than I was. I tried to not look back, but I caught a look of anger in Kagami-kun's face.

I probably looked like an idiot running after my dad like this in the mall. This was a quiet part of the mall, so hopefully nobody saw me.

My mind floated back to my dad. How upset was he? Why was he mad? Of course I was indescribably close to the red head, but... I got nothing.

"It's not like I'm just going to stop being around Kuroko, cu-Sir!" Kagami-kun roared with hate clinging onto each word he spoke. I flinched, not knowing how my father would react to it all.

_''Stop talking, Kagami-kun. Please. Just shut up.''_

My father instantly turned around, stopping me as well. "I forbid you to even look at him," My dad growled, giving the same glare I gave to the redhead earlier that day.

"Forbid me? I doubt that'll happen. I'm sorry, sir, but you just can't do that. You can try to isolate him, but it won't work out very well," Kagami-kun sneered before sauntering away. He left with a smirk on his face, which I knew exasperated my dad greatly.

I realized I was just standing there with a poker face, my jaw slightly dropped. I quickly closed my mouth, wanting to say something, but only sounds came out of my mouth. The older version of me turned around, standing over me. He placed a hand on my back, pushing me forward.

"Let's go," He spat through gritted teeth.

_"Was he trying to control his anger? Well you're doing a quite bad job, dad."_

He pushed me through the rest of the mall until we reached a door. I flinched slightly, seeing it was much brighter outside than it was when Momoi-san first got here.

I lost my best friend... The thought occurred to me, bringing a pain to my heart. A stinging sensation hit the top of my nose. You know, the one you get when you're about to cry.

_"No. I forbid it. Just like my dad tried to forbid me from seeing Kagami-kun. Well, Kagami-kun from seeing me."_

I wasn't going to cry over losing my best friend.. I'd probably mope around, which I couldn't do either. I'd be weak, and I couldn't do that. And about Kagami-kun… Kagami-kun... I didn't know how I felt about him. I was relieved, I didn't have to be around someone as dangerous as him, but I just didn't know. That was the only thing I had against him.

What about him seeming to follow me around? What if he was not even trying? It just happened, maybe. But why? Why did it happen? I was just so confused.

The hot sun burning down on my skin instantly took my attention away from pondering about the red head. _''Damn it, why did I even think about him? I needed to forget about him.''_

"Get in," My father's hoarse voice demanded as his car came into sight. I sighed, just disappointed in everything.

Why was I disappointed? I had no clue. I opened the door, getting into the passenger's seat. My father sat in the driver's seat, and turned on the car. He avoided my gaze. Either focusing on the road or just ignoring me…

Probably the second option.

"I'm deeply disappointed in you, Kuroko Tetsuya," My dad finally spoke. I scoffed.

"Using my full name? I learned not to care about that. In some countries, people are actually called by their first and middle name," I said in a tone that just screamed 'you're being pathetic.' He gave me a scowl before returning his gaze to the road with an irritated look on his face.

"Don't speak to me that way," He snarled, not affecting me that much.

"What are you so upset about? Seriously, it's pathetic. It's not like we kissed." Okay, so the last part was a lie, but we weren't kissing when he first came in. And I didn't even kiss him back.

"It still matters! I don't even know the boy. Since when did you have a friend named 'Kagami'?" He asked, using a hand to make quotations marks around Kagami-kun's name.

"He's not even my friend," I muttered, slightly ashamed of myself.

_''What the hell is wrong with me?''_

"How on earth did you even find me?" I asked, trying to avoid looking at him, but that would often fail. I kept looking over, seeing the same irritated and disappointed look on his face. He shrugged, continuing to pay attention to the road.

"I assumed," He answered blankly, not giving any emotion whatsoever. I chuckled, looking out of my window. My dad used to always tell me what 'assumed' meant every time I said it.

_Making an 'ass' out of 'u' and 'me.'_

Get it? It's pretty much spelled out.

"Dad, are you against gays or something?" I asked right out of the blue. His eyes widened as he honked the horn, completely stunned by my question.

_Was is that bad question?_

I didn't even pay much attention to the sudden swerve the car made. My father let out a breath, his eyes softening as he got control of driving once again. He gave me a glare, clearly blaming what just happened on me.

"Are you?"


	6. Chapter 6

Curiosity Killed the Cat.

Chapter 6.

* * *

**Kagami's POV.**

Kuroko thought this would work? He thought ignoring me would help? He thought wrong. I knew what he was doing. He didn't seem to notice as I walked up right behind him, or maybe he was still acting like he didn't notice me, like I was dead to him, like I was a ghost. Kuroko's body jumped slightly, a small gasp slipping from his mouth.

_''You can't deny noticing me anymore.''_

You guys may think I was heartless… Or I was just really fucking annoying. Well, I just didn't give up that easily. I wouldn't call myself heartless, but I enjoyed seeing Kuroko's reaction on me. It was like I intimidate him. Called me all those names, whatever. It meant nothing to me. If the brat just let me have him, I wouldn't be so… scary. I didn't think I was scary, but apparently he did, and that just made me laugh. I barely even tried. He was just easily scared, it seemed.

My hand found it's way to his hip, and his reaction showed how he felt it. If I was trying to ignore someone, I wouldn't even react to their touch. That'd be the last thing I do.

Suddenly, Kuroko's body managed to twirl itself around.

_''Guess he's done trying to ignore me.''_ I smirked mentally at the thought. I expected him to ask what I wanted, and of course, he did. The way he was reacting to me gave me so much pleasure bottled up inside of me. I gave the most honest answer I could give, "If it's not too much to ask, you," I emphasized the 'you'. A smirk tugged on my lips as he looked like he was choking. No, I wasn't being rude, or enjoying watching him 'choke', but it seemed like he was just that shocked with my answer, and I was surprised he didn't seem to expect that. He had a hard time managing the words 'I can't' after he finished his coughing session.

He was so nervous. I had control of everything that would happen.

"And why not?" I placed my arms on either side of him, leaning towards him slightly to put more pressure on my arms so it would be almost impossible for him to leave. There was ''that'' much distance between our lips. I could close the gap right there. He seemed so innocent. It could be his first kiss. I frowned as he tried to back away, but that only caused me to lean in forward again. Even if he tried, he wouldn't be able to hide away anymore. I repeated my question after a short period of silence.

"I have a girlfriend!" The words left Kuroko's mouth so suddenly. I could feel my heart drop into the pit of my stomach, but something told me he was lying. "The cute pinkette you were sitting with?" I asked, involuntarily letting some of my inside emotions spill out into my question. The brat nodded, but it seemed unsure, like he didn't know who his girlfriend was.

_Because he was lying._

"You both seemed annoyed with each other," I drifted off, remembering how they both looked as soon as I spotted Kuroko walk into the food court, seeing the girl by his side. They looked uncomfortable. Probably with each other's presence.

"_Tetsu-kun? Are you alright?_" A girl's voice asked from behind the restroom door. It sent a small panic into my brain.

_''God damn, lady. It's the men's bathroom. Go to the hell away.''_

I remembered she said Kuroko's first name, which sent more panics through my mind.

"Go away," I snapped, no longer looking at _my_ Kuroko. I'd admit I regretted that, only because he was just so damn adorable to look at. How easily frightened he got around me just made it all worth while.

"_Tetsu-kun? That's not you, Tetsu-kun. What's going on?_" The same, annoying, female voice asked. It was probably the girl he was with, since that's who Kuroko came in with. _''I don't like her. Who cares if I have never talked to her? She's annoying me.''_

"I'm fine. Nothing's wrong," Kuroko reassured, topping his voice. When I mean 'topping', I mean just being better than hers. His voice was like an angel's, unlike the bitch's one.

"You're lying," The girl spoke once again. I immediately knew what she was going to do next, and so did I. I flashed a smirk, looking back at the slightly smaller boy in trapped in my arms.

"I'm coming in," And that's when my lips were pressed onto Kuroko's delicate ones. The kiss sent flames through out my body. _''They say kissing is overrated. Well, this one meant the world to me.''_

Kuroko had never kissed back, and yes that upset me deep down, but I had never stopped. I heard the female gasp coming from another part of the room. It was the girl, of course. I paid no more attention to her. I paid attention to the kiss.

I could feel that girl's eyes were burning into my soul. She acted like the devil, too.

I finally pulled away, not even ashamed. I didn't care about the girl. As long as I could be with Kuroko- which I know hadn't happened yet... I'd be happy. I knew this girl wanted the exact opposite.

"You! You know I have a girlfriend!" Kuroko's sweet and calm voice shouted at me, escaping from my grip. I couldn't help but flinch at the name, but I guessed, I'd have to get used to it around him. He did a pretty bad job at yelling all of that, though. His voice even cracked slightly, which made me chuckle. It did hurt when he ran next to the girl's side. Her pink eyes shocked me a bit. They were really pink. It was like looking straight at the sun.

"Yeah right. Whatever," I spoke in a low tone. I was pissed off slightly... and it wasn't even the brat who made me mad. It was that girl. I didn't like her. Not at all. I walked past the 'couple', though it was sort of a run. I just wanted to get away from that girl. I didn't want her near Kuroko. I didn't want her near me.

I stood around the opposite side of the food court, just waiting for two people to leave the bathroom together. Or without each other, hopefully. It didn't take long for two humans to leave the bathroom together.

Kuroko and the girl, of course. I began following them, quickly, but quietly. The girl, whatever her name was, was pretty much dragging my brat. Until I learned her name, I'd call her a Bitch, or I'd just call her that even if I did know her real name.

All of the noise from the mall started dying down, and so did my pace. Almost nobody was around except for Kuroko and the Bitch, but they weren't aware of my presence. I could barely hear what they were saying, and I couldn't read their faces. The bitch suddenly stood up, running right past me. She noticed me, yeah. She slapped me on the way, which didn't hurt, but it made me to hate her even more.

"Fucking little cock sucker!" The bitch screamed at me before storming off. That actually hurt... a lot… but I tried not to let it get to me. I let her run away. I didn't yell anything back, but I sure wanted to. I waited a while before walking over to the bench where my Kuroko and the bitch sat on. Kuroko was still here, but I took the fucking bitch's place.

I wasn't even being subtle about watching Kuroko. I kept staring at him. It could have been creepy. I didn't know, but who cared?

"So you and your little friend broke up?" I asked out of the blue. Actually, I wanted to ask that, just to see his reaction. My words also came out a bit harsh… which I would have intended, too. He stood up quickly and gave me a cold stare.

He was trying to look angry. That was funny to me, seeing how cute he was. He was smaller than me, too. To me it was like watching a puppy was trying to look dangerous. It was humorous. He may was 'taller' to some people, and 'sexy'- Well, he was sexy, but he was cute, too, but to me he was a god damned puppy.

"She wasn't my girlfriend, first of all-"

"I knew it," I rolled my eyes. Could it have been any more obvious? He could tell that lie to some people, but not to me. I wouldn't fall for that.

"Shut up," He spat at me. I chuckled on the inside, acting slightly offended on the outside. "She was my best friend and apparently she had a crush on me," He threw his arms up, which I couldn't help but stifle a laugh, "and you just had to go up there and kiss me, and now she hates my guts, thanks to you."

I put on a shocked look, pressing a hand to my heart like a girl would. "Because of me? You could have very well easily pushed me away," I lied. I knew I was intentionally trying to keep him in place.

"You wouldn't let me go! Did you not notice how I was trying to hit you?" He asked, his voice getting louder. I didn't realize he was trying to hit me, actually. I was in my own world.

"Oh, feisty little one. And come on, I wasn't even trying to keep you there. It was too easy for me to keep you in place," I replied with a chuckle. I must had been good at this lying thing. I had done it before, but I was actually proud of this.

"Easy for you is hard for me... when it comes to strength." Cute. And that just made me like him even more.

I stood up, standing close to him. I stared down at him, "And that's what makes it all perfect. You can't get away, and when you try to fight back, it doesn't work. You'll be a hard target, but who doesn't like a chase?"

"Just fuck off," He responded, trying to back away. I enjoyed how angry he was getting, was that bad? Probably, but oh well.

"And you know you just can't go away like that. It's not like I planned to encounter you today. We'll often see each other somewhere," I began walking towards him the farther away he got. He wouldn't get away so easily.

"I'll just hide from you then," He whispered, looking down like a child. His lips were pressed together, he was staring at the floor like he was in trouble, thus looking like a child.

"Like you tried to today? Good luck with that," I responded, taking a large step forward. His body was pressed against mine once again, like in the bathroom. He didn't move, which excited me on the inside. My finger unintentionally lingered from under his eye down to his shoulders. I felt little bumps - goosebumps forming on his skin as soon as my finger made contact.

My hands traveled down his arms slowly, finally resting on his waist. I raised my hands slightly, gripping onto his sides securely. This was a perfect moment for me.

"Are you sure you won't enjoy this?" I purred, leaning down a bit to kiss his nose. He might have been terrified, but I was in heaven. I wanted this every day with him.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" He asked in a whisper. He is so God damned adorable~

"You caught my eye. Simple as that."

"None of this would have ever happened if I have never even walked over to the group of people," He spoke softly, tearing his gaze away from the floor and to a vacant store to his right.

"Well, you know what they say," I drifted off, tracing my finger on his jaw. I knew he liked this. I liked doing this to him.

"Curiosity killed the cat," I spoke once again, not being able to help the smirk tugging on my lips. He mumbled softly I couldn't comprehend.

"Kuroko Tetsuya!" A man whom looked around forty began running towards me and Kuroko. He resembled my Kuroko a lot. It was probably his dad. My hold on the brat became stronger as he tried turning around, but only strong enough to hold him in place.

"Just let me go!" Kuroko's voice switched from a whisper to a coarse scream. I quickly spun him around when he yelled. He put a growl on his words too, which frightened my slightly. That surprised me.

"What the hell? Who is this!" The man shouted, motioning at me.

"I'm Kagami Taiga," I answered, raising my hand.

"Why were you guys so close? Wait… did you kiss?" Kuroko's father put on a disgusted face. I looked down at the ground, opening my mouth slightly.

Kuroko's father grabbed Kuroko by the arm, pulling him away from me. I felt empty. I only met the boy the day before, why was this affecting on me so much? I know I had already developed strong feelings, but wow…

All of the sadness in my system completely drained out, replaced by a sudden burst of aggravation.

"It's not like I'm just going to stop being around Kuroko, cu-sir! " I growled out, loudly. Stopping myself from mentioning him as a 'cunt'. I wanted to hit something. I wanted to break something.

"I forbid you to even look at him!" Kuroko's dad shouted back at me, turning around.

"Forbid me? I doubt that'll happen. I'm sorry, sir, but you just can't do that. You can try to isolate him, but it won't work out very well," I put a devilish smirk on. I'd be able to fight all day, long but that would make things worse. I took one last look at the brat before leaving. As soon as I felt I was out of sight, I kicked the wall. Thanks God nobody was around. Actually, I wouldn't care. I've gotten in trouble many times. This would be a minor problem. I looked around, deciding to take my anger out on the same wall. I kicked it several times, never hurting myself.

I was sure I left marks, which would be the only thing I got in trouble for.

"Hey, fag!"

-xxx-

**Kuroko's POV.**

"Are you?" I raised my tone after asking the same question three times.

My father gave me a stern look, "Get out. "

I guess that's a yes…


	7. Chapter 7

Curiosity Killed the Cat.

Chapter 7.

* * *

**Kuroko's POV**

My jaw dropped slightly, a confused look forming on my face. "What?" I asked. Did my dad actually tell me to get out of the car? He was still driving.

"I said, 'get out'," My father replied sheepishly, stopping at a red light.

"Why?" I asked once again, completely dumbfounded.

"I will not have a fag living under my roof," He spat at me, pressing a button to unlock the doors.

"I'm not even gay, nor bisexual," I replied, a small irritation in my voice. He just assumed I was gay? Just because he walked into the mall seeing a boy holding me very close does not mean I'm gay, or bisexual. Though that could have been easily mistaken... "Get out now or deal with me at home," He went on, staring at the road.

Get out now? The light was about to change.

Wait, what would he do when we got home? I didn't even want to think about it. Right before the light changed, I opened the door, hopping out of the car. Horns honked at me, but luckily I made it back onto the sidewalk. The car I was in was literally in the middle of everything, so that was not the best place to be. I watched as my 'father' drove off as soon as the light turned green._ ''Should I bother calling him my father? I think he just disowned me.''_

_-xxx-_

**Kagami's POV.**

I turned away from the wall I was once kicking, becoming face to face with none of than the Bitch herself.

Had she seriously just called me a fag? If I could just hit her right now... _''Why the hell is it wrong for a boy to hit a girl but a girl can hit a boy? Seriously.''_ I had never responded, but she kept walking towards me. Her arms were crossed, a noticeable smirk played on her face. She wanted to pick a fight.

"Fucking bitch," I snarled as I turned my back to her, beginning to walk away. I could pretty much feel her walking behind me, neither of us made a sound though. I clenched my fists, wanted to hit something so-damn-fucking-bad. It didn't have to be a person…

"Why the hell do you keep following me?" I broke the silence, continued walking.

"I know I'm annoying you," She replied casually. I didn't want to react, but I did anyways. I quickly turned on my heel, standing over her. I don't know if I mentioned I was bipolar, but I was. I didn't think it's that noticeable.

"You know you'll never have Tetsu-kun. You haven't even known him for two days. You don't know anything about him. You didn't know him since the first grade. You d-," I finally placed my hand on her mouth, shutting her up.

Her voice just fucking irritated me. And when she felt the need to go on and on and on. Just kill me.

"Shut up," I said in a polite tone, smiling. She slapped my hand away. It was like a poodle trying to hit you with their paw, it didn't hurt.

"Make me," She replied with the same smile, only she had a bit more mischief in it.

"Oh trust me, honey, I would love to," I admitted, the smile never leaving. "And I know everything I need to know about Kuroko. I'll have him one day. Who cares if I didn't know him as long as you did? It doesn't matter," I responded to everything she said earlier. Satisfied with my answer, I walked away from her.

Kuroko will be mine, even if I have to work for it. He might or might not was hard to get, that I didn't know, but I'd make him mine.

-xxx-

**Kuroko's POV.**

Where would I go? I had nowhere to go. My grandparents lived in Tokyo. Before you might ask, my grandparents were Japanese, my mother was a Japanese, the man who just kicked me out is American. I was born in Orlando, but you wouldn't really know I had some Japanese blood if I didn't tell you. I could fake the accent perfectly, but my natural accent was just the typical American accent. Anyways, if you are interested in, I was American more. Yeah. Oh, wow, I went on talking about my accent. But back to where I would stay. Canceled out my grandparents. Canceled out my mother. Canceled out my father. My aunts and uncles… I had my mom's brother and sister, but guess where they lived. Japan. I was not moving there. I loved it here.

_''...Momoi-san must hate me then. She was actually my only best friend, so I'll cancel out all of my other friends._ _Kagami-kun... I don't know about him. He makes me feel weird. Not to mention he terrifies me, so let's take him off of the list. I barely knew him, anyways.''_

My mind scattered to all of the other people I knew that might take me in. I had a couple that might let me live with them, but I was not sure. _''Let's just take time to dislike my dad right now.''_

I had never moved from the sidewalk. I stayed in the same place. I would get lost, since it was late afternoon by now, and the sun was going down. I couldn't go anywhere, either.

I pulled out my phone and dialed the number, just waiting for someone to answer.


	8. Chapter 8

Curiosity Killed the Cat.

Chapter 8.

* * *

**Kuroko's POV.**

Several rings, but no answer. Who was I calling? Oh, my grandparents. I actually put them back on the list when I realized I had no other choice. After I called them, I decided it would be best just to eliminate them from the list. I hesitated as I scrolled through the recent calls on my phone, finding the now familiar number. Was it really going to result to this? Maybe I wouldn't be taken in, anyways. I was just desperate. I didn't have the money to stay anywhere. Earlier when I said I would pay Momoi-san back for the pizza... Though I never did and I felt slightly guilty for that… I would have been broke after I repaid her the money.

I dialed the number, because I just didn't trust the phone with just hitting something that said 'call mobile' or 'call home'. I just didn't. I put the phone to my ear, just praying that I wouldn't regret this decision.

-xxx-

**Kagami's POV.**

I sat on a stone ledge outside of the mall, having no idea what to do. Nobody really came around this entrance.

_I am waking up, I feel it in my bones_  
_Enough to make my syste-_

My phone started blaring Radioactive whilst vibrating, causing me to jump a bit. Yes, that was my favorite song at the moment. Don't judge me. It was just catchy, okay? I pulled out my phone, smiling to myself as I read the screen.

**Incoming call: My babe.**

My smile instantly became wider as I hit the 'talk' button, holding the phone to my ear. I laid down on the ledge, careful not to fall off.

"Hello, Kuroko," I greeted, using a natural sweet tone.

"Kagami-kun..." He paused, taking in a breath. "I need to ask you something."

I let the possibilities run through my mind before letting out a 'hmm?' He seemed to hesitate before asking, "Can I live with you?"

My jaw dropped, obviously surprised with the question. He asked me if he could live with me? I mean, the answer would be yes. But what happened that made him need somewhere to live?

"Y-yes!" I stammer, sitting back up. "What happened?"

"I'll tell you later..." He replied quickly in a soft tone. I noticed loud noises in the background coming from his side.

"Where are you?" I raise my eyebrows, knowing he can't see me. "Uh, I'm in front of... Charming Charlie."

I could practically feel him blushing. Charming Charlie was a 'lady' store, with jewelry and that kind of crap.

"Why are you in front of it?" I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped my lips. I stood up on the ground, already beginning to walk in the direction of the store.

"It's just where I ended up. So are you coming to pick me up?" He asked, raising the tone of his words at the end.

"Already on my way." I hung up after my last words.

-xxx-

**Kuroko's POV.**

I actually did it. I actually called Kagami-kun to ask if I could live with him, and he said yes. _''Dear God, please don't let this be the biggest mistake of my life. I hope he doesn't… try things on me, because I never seem to move. Why the hell not? My body is like 'this is fine', but my brain seems to say the same thing since it's what controls my body part. Maybe it's because I'm just too afraid of him to move. Maybe... I can force myself to say that, but it just doesn't sound right. This is so confusing, ugh.~''_

I was brought out of my thoughts by a hand tapping my shoulder, making me jump a couple inches on the bench. I turned to face Kagami-kun with a scowl on my face. He literally did make my heart skip a beat, but only because he just scared the hell out of me. It looked funny, how I was the one scaring people with my small appearance, and now he was the one scaring me. He seemed amused with the face I made, chuckling a bit. He had a low chuckle and perfectly white teeth. _''God damn it, what?''_

"So are we going to go to your place or…?" I asked, looking straight into his red eyes. _''Damn, His eyes are charming and its color is adorable Okay…What the hell?''_ He nodded, grabbing my hand. Why was his hand always so warm? It was not a natural kind of warm, but it was not, like I said before, a bad kind of warm. Maybe it was just me... maybe I was just different. Maybe something was wrong with me.

We walked the entire way to his house, which surprisingly wasn't that far. It was completely silent. We stopped in front of an average size house with a green exterior. Kagami-kun opened the door for me, and I quickly walked in, not being able to study the exterior of the house anymore. I looked around the room we were in, gaping as Kagami-kun shut the door behind us. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders as a friendly gesture.

_''What kind of sick joke is he playing?_ _That was not the same red head I met the day of the fight. He has just changed so much and... Ugh!''_

"So, I have nothing to hide, really. So you can just walk around. My room is down the hall here," He gestured to a door a bit farther than the other, mysterious, doors. "And you'll be sharing the room with me," He gave me a look that read 'I'm not giving you a choice.'

A thought clicked in my head. I don't know anything about this boy.

"How old are you?" I asked, my voice coming out a bit higher than it usually did. I probably sounded like a thirteen year old.

"18. And since I'm pretty sure you're going to ask more, let's actually get comfortable," He took my hand in his once again. The heat overpowering my body like it did before. He led me to the living room, revealing a large couch.

_''And he gets this whole place to himself?''_

I started to feel slightly uncomfortable when he sat down, giving me an impatient look. I looked down at the couch, before plopping down on it accidentally.

_''I am messed up, oh well.''_

I knew Kagami-kun was trying not to laugh, and he did a good job, but I knew he was laughing at me. I shrugged it off after that, watching as Kagami-kun rested his knee on the couch, his foot on his other leg. It was pretty attractive, and I had to admit that.

"So I guess I ought-a tell you about myself. My full name's Kagami Taiga. I live alone, as you can see. My parents' bought me this house. They desperately wanted me to leave considering some things that happened in the past…" He drifted off, unable to keep the smirk off of his face. That frightened me.

"We-well um, my name's..."

I hesitated. _''Should I really tell him my full name? Wait he already knew it… Or anything about me for that matter? Well, I'm going to be living with him. I already made enough mistakes. Time for more.''_ I let out a short, soft sigh as I started, "Kuroko Tetsuya, I'm 16, and my dad kicked me out," I finished, shrugging at the last sentence. That's all he needed to know, right?

"What about your mother?" I cringed. She was a touchy subject. I instantly started remembering the events that took place when I was twelve, soon replaced by the replays of the fight that occurred last night. _''Wow, I've only known the guy for a day and I'm already living with him.''_

I felt the tears started welling up in my eyes.

_'Don't you dare.'_

Kagami-kun gave me a concerned look, sitting up straight. "What's wrong?"

I couldn't answer. I burst into a fit of tears, and worst of all, Kagami-kun hugged me, and... I... liked it.


	9. Chapter 9

Curiosity Killed the Cat.

Chapter 9.

* * *

**Momoi's POV.**

''That fag! He came into Tetsu-kun's life yesterday. Only yesterday! I've known Tetsu-kun for more than ten years! That bitch doesn't deserve Tetsu-kun. Plus, he's gay. That's disgusting. I swear to God, if Tetsu-kun goes gay for that boy, I am going to kill him. Both of them, maybe. He's stealing Tetsu-kun away from me. Well, guess what, he's not going to get away with it. I'll do whatever it takes to get Tetsu-kun back. Or maybe, I don't even like him anymore. He kissed another boy. His lips were on his. That's enough for me. Gay or not, Tetsu-kun will pay. He broke my heart. He claims the other guy was the one who kissed him, but I don't buy that shit.''

I took my phone out, dialing the number I would always go to in time of need.

"I need you to do something for me," I spoke as soon as I heard the familiar 'Hello.'

_''They'll both pay, one way or another.''_

-xxx-

**Kuroko's POV.**

A weird sensation flowed through my body, Kagami-kun's heat was overwhelming me. ''_Did I like it when he hugged me? I guess anyone could use comfort. But this boy can kill someone else inches taller than me. Kagami-kun and Aomine-kun - I remembered his name, hah - are no less than ten inches taller than me." _Enough about that. I was freaking out on the inside, despite my lecture about comparing heights. I started all of that off to get to the point that if Kagami-kun almost killed the guy, he could easily killed me. I should be frightened of having his strong, muscular arms around me, but I just didn't know what to do.

Kagami-kun never pulled away, even though I never hugged him back. His chin rested on my shoulder. He was holding onto me for dear life, like he was afraid of losing me. Maybe I made that up, but it flattered me. It was always flattering to have someone hugging you and not pull away. Was I being rude not to hug him back? A hug could mean the world if I was dying, so maybe I shouldn't waste this one. This could be the last nice moment we shared together.

Were we even considered friends? I had no clue. One part of my mind said he was a monster, but the other part begged to differ. Finally.

After minutes of making him wait, I wrapped my arms around his torso. He smelled nice... Okay, creep alert! Wow, that was girly.

Kagami-kun pulled back, so our eyes could meet. An emptiness took over my body. Did I like having him that close to me? I would probably never know. Was it possible for feelings and thoughts just to be so... confusing? His lips curled into a smile, while I remained emotionless. Right now, his eyes were an indigo color. Did his eyes change colors? I wish my eyes would do that. That would be awesome.

"Your eyes…" I drifted off, heat instantly raising up to my cheeks when I realized what I said was embarrassing. "I mean-"

"Don't worry about it. And it shouldn't be my eyes we're talking about. Have you seen yours? I've always wanted the blue eyes," He stood up, pulling me up with him. I gave him a flustered look. He probably meant a better kind of blue… This was not an insecurity thing, I just knew my eyes weren't something special. My dad's were. If he was my dad anymore.

_''…Will I ever see him again? I just have to stop thinking about him. Maybe I'll be better off without him. I still can't understand... Well, anything. I had never admitted that I was gay or bisexual, yet he just assumed, so he kicked me out. Even if I am either of those, is it really that bad? I have never seen any harm in liking the same gender... I... wonder what my mum-''_

"Kuroko!" Kagami-kun shouted, interrupting my thoughts. He gripped me by the shoulders, many inches in between us. I frowned at the gap. _Why?_ You didn't even have to bother asking me a question like that. I'd never have the answer.

"You zoned out on me," He spoke softer, his face softening as well. "I asked why you looked confused, but never mind that. I also asked what you were thinking about. You were making these... hurt faces," He frowned, sorrow making its way into his tone. I tensed for a bit, remembering what I was thinking about. _''My dad, I think.'' _I sighed, "It was nothing."

"…Kuroko?"

"Yeah?"

"What happened to your mom?" A pain struck my heart as I felt like I was going to cry again.

_''That's enough breaking down for today.''_ I told myself, slowly regaining my ability to speak. Tears that built up in my eyes started disappearing, so I finally looked back up at Kagami-kun. "She died. It's alright, though. I'm over it,"

I lied, putting on a fake smile. I'm usually a good liar, but Kagami-kun seemed to see through me this time. "I know you want to cry. It's not alright that you're trying to hold in your feelings. Even I cry sometimes. Holding in your emotions won't make you any stronger than you think you are. You probably tried to bottle up your feelings for years. That's not good. You'd still be strong if you just opened up the bottle and poured out what's inside."

_''When did he become Mister Wise Guy? I guess he's right... well, someone in there. And he cries? Maybe he doesn't do it that often... what would he have to cry about? He's strong enough as it is... well, I'll take his advice. I don't know what I feel for him, but whatever feels right, I'll do it. I don't even think that was hid point, since he was mainly talking about how holding in your tears doesn't make you any stronger. Well, I assume he means for things like this. Tragedies, I mean. It'd be petty to cry about some small.''_

I had never let any tears fall however. They didn't want to come down anyways.

_''Wait... what if Kagami-kun's trying to play some kind of game here? Be nice, earn my trust, and do something horrible later? But then what if he's not? Gah, I over think too much.''_

We stood in peaceful silence before he grabbed my wrist, leading me to what I assume is his room. He pushed open a door to reveal a room with blue walls, a couple of band posters, a large bed, a flat screen TV, and you know, other typical bedroom items.

Kagami-kun sat down on his bed, eventually lying flat down on his back.

"Kuroko, you know I like you, right?"

-xxx-

**Kagami's POV.**

I asked the question with absolutely no shame. I couldn't deny that I like him, though it was very obvious. I watched as Kuroko's cheeks started to redden.

_''He's blushing. So God damned cute. I want to be able to make him blush often. That blush sent joy throughout my body, like I accomplished winning every competition at the Olympics.''_ He nodded, turning his back to me to stare at… the wall. I sat up on my bed, standing up on the floor while I was at it.

"And I'm positive you like me, too," I shoved my hands into my pocket, beginning to walk over to him slowly like a predator about to pounce on its prey.

-xxx-

**Kuroko's POV.**

My eyed widened as soon as he said his last statement. Did I like him? And how would he know? _''I guess I'm not very subtle...''_ I didn't even bother throw out a predictable 'I do not !' It might or might not be true, I didn't know. I quickly turned around when I heard light footsteps. His hand were in his pockets, making him look... _what is the word? Sexy. Fine I'll admit it, but don't you dare to use that against me._ The way he walked would make a girl swoon.

_''Where is he going with this? Why is he telling me this?''_

Maybe this would help: His next actions required his lips to be upon someone else's, and it surely wasn't anybody on his posters.


	10. Chapter 10

Curiosity Killed the Cat.

Chapter 10.

* * *

**Kuroko's POV.**

I slapped him. I really slapped him. And did I want to? Honestly, no. I didn't, but I didn't want for him to think that I did. I didn't want him doing anything to me. Kagami-kun reacted… differently than I thought he would. Seeing how tough and intimidating he was, you would have thought he would have punched me. But, he didn't. He just shook his head, with some regret on his face, which made my heart... 'hurt' a bit. Why was I acting like this? Jesus Christ, I was a lunatic. I didn't even know him that well. I just knew he was good looking. Was that how I judge people? Wow, if that is how I did it, I was an ass. Maybe he had a good heart.

Wait, _what the hell_?

Did I forget what he did to Aomine-kun? That was always going to be in my head. It was going to take some major therapy, or something else, to get that out of my mind. It might not seem like it, but the scene was horrid, in my eyes anyway.

"I shouldn't have to do that, I'm sorry," I heard Kagami-kun's low voice whisper, like I wasn't even meant to hear it. I heard something else in his voice… I just didn't know what.

Something else clicked in my mind. Why did I choose to live here? Was there really nobody who would take me? I think I would have trusted a prostitute more than Kagami-kun, mainly because I figured his sexuality and how quickly he could change, and some prostitutes could be good people.

"Kuroko, your phone's ringing," Kagami-kun snapped me out of my thoughts. I didn't even realize it, even with the vibrations in my pocket.

"I'll leave you alone," He whispered to me, his hands now in his pockets. He stared at the ground. For once, he looked actually sad. He had feelings like that? Wow, news to me.

He left the room, and I pulled my phone out of my pocket. I stared at the screen for a while, but not long enough for the caller to give up. It was an unknown number, again. A number I didn't recognize at all. It wasn't even the same area code. I started getting… creepy feelings. But why? Maybe it was just some person selling something, hopefully. I answered the phone after several rings and sat down on the bed.

It was definitely not some person selling something.

This was worse than Satan calling me and telling me he was bringing me to Hell.

-xxx-

**Unknown Caller's POV.**

I hung up after my phone call with Satsuki. She had always been like a daughter to me. I understood what I was supposed to do. I was going to do more than it was asked. I had never liked that Kuroko boy, and I had always been waiting for the right time to get rid of him, like someone else important to him. And after the news I had just received about him, I knew it was time. Finally. I had been waiting.

I hopped into my car in an instance, checking around for everything I'd need. It wouldn't be a long drive, luckily.

I took out the familiar picture of my dearest, who happens to be gone now. My dearest... left me for that piece of shit, Kuroko's father. I could have given my love all she ever wanted, but she didn't deserve it. She couldn't understand who'd she be better with, then had a child with that pretty man. Ever since then, despite how much I loved and wanted her, I decided she should be punished for her stupid mistake. And then, round two of her punishment that was still on Earth, unlike her.

I called Kuroko, waiting impatiently, still driving. Only a half hour left.

"Hello?" Kuroko's 'now' a bit deeper voice answered the phone. Last time I remembered, it was so high.

It was like hearing my own kid grow up. Too bad for him, he wasn't my son.

"Guess who got out of jail for good behavior?" I chirped, happily. I was happy. Ecstatic.

"N-no…"


	11. Chapter 11

Curiosity Killed the Cat.

Chapter 11.

* * *

**Kagami's POV.**

"Hide me, Kagami-kun! Please, hide me!" Kuroko ran out of the room, nearly tackling me. He had the most frightened expression on his face. What was that phone call about? It was barely even a minute long.

_Who called him?_

_Why is he so freaked out?_

"Kagami-kun! Hide me!" He practically begged. I wanted to, to make him feel safer than he was, but I couldn't do it for no reason.

He could be hiding from the police, and if they came, they'd drag me down right with them. Don't ask. I'm sure it's easy to infer.

"Kagami-kun, please."

"Why?" I finally asked, finally looking as if I was paying attention. All this time, I'd been thinking, not even really looking at him.

"I can't tell you…"

"Jesus Christ," I groaned. _He won't tell me, so I don't know whether hiding him is a good thing or not._

"Fine," I mumbled, grabbing onto his hand with every intention to put him in my secret hiding spot, also known as the basement. As obvious as it seemed, nobody that I had ever hidden from in my house had been able to find me. I had covered the stairway down to it with a couch that didn't have an opening at the bottom. Nobody was ever thought of moving the couch, as far as I know.

I wasn't going to bother asking him who he was hiding from, because by the look on his face, he wasn't going to tell no matter what.

Stubborn _ass_.

"Now you can't tell anybody about this place, and where I hide it," I warned him, without even giving him a reason not to. He didn't question either. I didn't think he cared. I led him to the living room. Yes, my friends. The living room. And people had been so oblivious to this. I was pretty sure nobody knew I even had a basement besides me, and now Kuroko. My parents didn't even notice the basement when they bought me the house. They happened to kick me out on my eighteenth birthday. They wanted to get rid of me as soon as possible, since they knew what trouble I was.

I let go of Kuroko's hand, and he didn't bother say anything. His expression said everything.

_Hurry up._

In an instant, I moved the couch enough so the basement door in the floor would be uncovered.

Then it hit me.

I could only put Kuroko down there, so I couldn't hide the both of us, and make sure nothing wrong happened.

That was my first intention. But I couldn't very well do that, if something terrible would happen just because I couldn't recover the basement door with the couch again from underground. The door and the moved piece of furniture would be a dead giveaway.

"I can't go down there with you," I mumbled, opening up the basement door, which revealed a staircase. "Meaning, I can't make sure nothing bad happens down there in order to keep the both of us safe. You have to go down there alone, and I'll have to stay above ground to move this thing back," I explained, pointing at the sofa.

He hesitated for a while.

"Fine, just put me down there. Please!" Kuroko shouted at the last part. I did as he requested, unblocking his way and showing him down the steps. The room was quite large, and only contained a bed. The bed didn't squeak. The bed wasn't old. Then I explained everything he couldn't, shouldn't, and might be able to do before heading back up the stairs. I closed the basement door, and put the sofa back in its place. I guessed, I was alone then.

_''I'll fend for myself if I'm approached, but as long as that boy downstairs is safe, I don't mind.''_

I headed back to my room, locking the door, locking the window, locking pretty much every single damn thing that could be locked in that one room. I left my room, then went to the rest of the house, locking everything, unplugging every electrical item just in case.

How much time was there?

Who the hell was even coming?

It could be a deadly girl scout for all I know, but it was unlikely.

Bang!

The door slammed open, from what I heard. I slapped myself mentally.

I forgot to lock the most important part of this house: the actual front door.

_I'm an idiot. I risked Kuroko's life, as well as mine. Once again, I'm an idiot. A stupid jackass._

''_I'm so sorry, Kuroko…_''

I said in my head, hoping the thought somehow made it's way to Kuroko's very frightened mind.

"Kuroko, come out, come out wherever you are," The unknown man's voice chimed through the thin walls. I was in another room, known as the bathroom. I had to make sure the man didn't recognized or suspected anything under the sofa. I could, however, just stay hidden, but what was the good in that? He'd find me one way or another.

Something else hit me.

The voice sounded... oddly familiar.

I exited the bathroom, not bothering to lock it behind me. It's not like Kuroko was in the bathroom. I didn't even bring anything with me. I didn't even know what this man was doing here, what he wanted. I didn't know what intentions he had in his mind, or what he could be holding in his hands. I didn't know how strong this man was, or how smart. If I did go in, would he attack me? If he did, would I be able to fight him off? Would he kill me as well? _As long as Kuroko's safe,_ I told myself.

I soundlessly walked through the halls and stopped when I saw the first sign of a human. Dark, red hair. It could resemble mine. I got closer.

Suddenly, the man turned.

I gasped.

"Dad?!"

"Hello there, son. Where's your friend, Kuroko?"


	12. Chapter 12

Curiosity Killed the Cat.

Chapter 12.

* * *

**Kuroko's POV**

I felt like I was suffocating.

Despite how large this basement was, I was alone. I couldn't get out, due to that stupid couch covering the door. If Kagami-kun got killed, I would never escape.

_Shit!_ I left my phone in Kagami-kun's room.

I guess neither Kagami-kun nor I had been really good in thinking situations out before acting on them.

A sound of a door slammed shut made its way to my ears, unluckily, because this caused me to fall onto the ground out of surprise and fright.

_I don't want to die._

_I don't want to die._

_Please don't let me die._

I heard a shout. A shout that must have come from Sasori, if I recognized his voice that well. I couldn't make out what he said though. These walls weren't sound proof, but they didn't allow me to hear what was going on upstairs clearly.

I started pacing back and forth when I couldn't hear anything anymore. If Kagami-kun screamed, something terrible must have happened, right? But why couldn't I hear anything else? Had the man done something to him?

Then I started freaking out.

I felt a need so strong that I stood back up, rather quickly, and began banging my fists against the first wall I could reach.

That was really stupid.

Kagami-kun had told me earlier that not to, under any circumstances, make loud noises. And what did I do? _Hit the wall._

"Asshole!" A chair broke. I could hear it. Or to be more precise, the chair broke, but not because of an accident. Intentional. I stopped hitting the wall, and stood next to the staircase, slowly walking up.

Let's face it, I'm an idiot.

_A gunshot._

_-xxx-_

**Kagami's POV, back to his earlier encounter.**

"Why the hell are you after him?" I whispered to my so called "father", but it was also meant to be a shout. He walked toward me.

"I got a call from a friend. Actually, more like a daughter than you were a son. Thank you for teaching me your ways, criminal," The man spat at me. I hadn't considered him a "father" anymore.

It hurt, honestly, but he's a criminal now, too, if he wasn't already before.

"Give me the boy," He demanded.

"No. I'm not stupid enough to hand him over. If I put him in hiding, there's definitely no way I'm giving you him. There's definitely no way I'm giving a present to the world to an asshole like you. And what would you do to him, _criminal_?" I asked him, rather harshly, using the title he gave me.

"The same thing I did to his mother." He had the most devilish smirk on.

Then I realized.

Kuroko's mother was murdered.

"And why not do it to you? What good have you given me? Your mother meant nothing to me, I just wanted a child that would be mine. I didn't know he'd be running from the law. You've been running from the law from so long now, that you deserve to be punished. You deserve to die, just like Kuroko's mother."

"Fucker!" I shouted at him, rushing to my table, where I hid weapons. Would I have ever told KUroko where I kept these? No, because I never thought I'd need them with him around.

By the time I looked back at my father, still empty handed, he had a gun in his hands.

Small, but deadly.

_Like Kuroko, as absurd as it seems._

My first thoughts: Grab something. I didn't care what I grabbed, because anything I grabbed could have been used against him, literally. Even marshmallows. I could have thrown them at him, but I didn't have any available. I took a chair, and I threw it at the murderer.

Had I ever killed someone? No. I never could have, really.

That one time when I met Kuroko, when I fought Aomine, I didn't try to kill him. Aomine claimed, that his supposed "girlfriend" had cheated on him for me, unaware that I had no interest in girls whatsoever. The funny thing is, is that Aomine and I used to be best friends, but he took this too far. He told me he'd "kick my ass", but he wanted to do it in public. He wanted to prove something, apparently. He wanted to embarrass me. He wanted people to think he was superior compared to me.

I wouldn't allow it. I didn't even plan on doing it in public, but I took the chance. I didn't think he really meant it, but when I arrived, he automatically jumped on me.

That's when I took it seriously. It became my goal to win. Sometimes, I only fought to win. I liked the pleasure of winning. It made me feel... like Aomine would say… _the unbeatable_. Eventually, it came to the part where Kuroko showed up, and you know the rest.

And what did my father mean by calling me a criminal? I'd gotten in other fights like that before. Somehow, I'd never been reported when I was spotted by other people. But sadly, yes. I was a criminal, that never got caught.

I came back to reality, in the worst way imagined.

I zoned out on my father, on everything he was doing. I didn't even know if the chair that I threw had a great effect on the man. From what I finally saw, it did, luckily. But because I was in a reverie, I didn't know what was coming next.

I fell onto the ground.

_He shot me in the leg._


	13. Chapter 13

Curiosity Killed the Cat.

Chapter 13.

* * *

**Kagami's POV.**

I didn't scream, amazingly, but my leg hurt like hell.

Honestly, the worst pain I'd ever felt. Luckily, it was only on my leg, and not something else very important. The small gun must have small bullets, for sure, right?

Raiden snickered wickedly and knelt down to me. "How does it feel to get what you deserve, criminal? And what about that-"

"Kagami-kun! Kagami-kun! Let me out!" Kuroko's voice cried out after the gun shot.

_Fucking idiot._

Despite how much I liked him, that move was senseless.

"And I guess I found him." It seemed like Raiden's ears literally twitched when he first heard Kuroko's voice. He stood back up, stumbling over to the living room. He must not have recovered from the chair hit.

And what was _I_ doing? Watching.

I was honestly stunned. I kept on thinking, but the rest of me was inactive. I didn't even react to the pain of the shot the way most people would have. I didn't whimper. I didn't cry. I didn't hiss. I didn't even bother looking at the wound. It was hidden under my jeans anyways.

But don't let that fool you, because the pain was intense.

If I could move parts of my body other than my eyes, I would. I would do all of the above, but I couldn't.

Wait, was this what happened the night I first met him? It wasn't that long ago, really. Only a day or two, but I remember how while I fought, he just laid there. He didn't move until he finally had the ability, as it seemed.

_Is this what's happening to me?_

_If it is, why?_

I was stronger than this. I was supposed to stand up, and take down the wobbling man. Without being able to walk properly, Raiden could still use a gun on the boy in the basement. He'd still have to move the couch, but could he?

Don't get me wrong, but growing up with him by my side, he was a very strong man, but he never showed it often.

He was passive. He never fought, until now, like it's his destiny to hurt.

Like it was his destiny to kill.

It turned out, Raiden was able to. While I thought, he had already moved almost all of my furniture, without my yelling at him, or trying to attack. He found the door.

Maybe I'm the_ idiot_.

Wait, no. It's still Kuroko. I had this all figured out. Trust me, I wanted to keep that boy safe, to keep him from harm's way, but could I really? I told him not to scream, and he screamed. If he heard the gunshot, or me falling over, why would he care, really? Wouldn't it be seen as Kuroko's supposed-to-be-killer being distracted by another 'boy'? Keeping him from his intentions to take him, instead of me? Kuroko should have let it happen.

He shouldn't have screamed. He should have just sat there, in the large room, and wait.

I thought he was smarter than this, and he goes ahead and risks it, both of our lives now were in danger.

Raiden was no longer in sight.

"Kagami-kun!"

-xxx-

**Kuroko's POV.**

"Kagami-kun!" I yelled as I was tackled to the ground.

In the dark light, I still managed to see.

I still managed to try and fight the man off, and while I did so, I recognized the man's face.

It was really him.

It was really the man who killed my mother.

Oh, I had the strongest urge to have him under me, (despite how much bigger he was) and say, 'My name is Kuroko Tetsuya. You killed my mother. Prepare to die,' but I couldn't, since there was no way I could have any more power over the man.

He had my arms pinned to the floor, us so close that our chests touched, but stop thinking what you're probably thinking.

I'm pretty sure those weren't his intentions.

"Are you sure you know who I am, pretty boy?"

I didn't answer.

"Here's something you might not know, I'm Kagami Taiga's father. "

I didn't answer again, but I was shocked.

Had Kagami-kun called him to do this?

Did Kagami-kun honestly hate me?

Was he the one to tell the man where I was?

Why was this happening?

What did I do?

My shirt lifted up slightly, and my eyes widened. Kagami-kun still hadn't come.

It cut like a thousand knives when I understood the possibility of Kagami-kun being the reason I might day today. Was the only reason he took me in because he knew that his father had killed my mother and that his father wanted more on me? Did he even know who really killed my mother?

_I'm sure of it._

Was his comfort when I told him the story all a set up? Leading me to think I could trust him, or believe he would protect me for even a minute?

He wasn't even down here, fighting off his own father.

Father or not, if someone I loved was about to die because of my own 'father', I would have understood what a sick person my own father is, and I would have done whatever I could to save my loved one.

But then again, Kagami-kun didn't love me, nor even liked me. He barely knew me. He kissed me like two times, but he seemed like that kind of boy who always did stuff like that. He probably didn't even know what love is.

Then I understood why my shirt lifted a bit.

Because the cold metal was placed right on my skin, on my lower abdomen, and I realized what the item was. What the sound came from that I heard earlier.

The gun shot, and the same exact gun is on me right now.

But, what happened when the gun was shot earlier? What did it hit? Or worse, who? Did Raiden injure himself? or was it... Kagami-kun?

_Does it matter?_

Suddenly, the metal was detached from my skin, as well as the man on top of me.

He was about to pull the trigger, I knew it, and he did.

But it didn't hit me.

Kagami-kun had finally come to my rescue.

And luckily, he was on top of his father, not the other way around. They were in the same position his father and I were, only with Kagami-kun on top.

I scrambled up, for once actually being able to move during a fight. Maybe it was the blood or unconsciousness that frightened me, that paralyzed me. Or maybe it was something else.

I didn't interfere, like it wouldn't have been much help. The gun slid across the floor, and the was a very tiny, perfectly round hole in the wall, right where I would have been shot directly if I wasn't saved.

For the first time, I didn't see Kagami-kun as a monster, even when I had every right to. Mentioning every reason I shouldn't like the red head, I should have kept all of those in my heart, but I saw him like he was saving me.

Like he was my savior. He saved me from being homeless when my father kicked me out, when I had no where else to go. He saved me from Aomine. He saved me from my mother's murderer.

"Kuroko! Run!" Kagami-kun encouraged.

I wanted to run, but then I didn't want to run. I wanted to escape, but I had to know what was happening to Kagami-kun. If I left, everything could change. Kagami-kun could die and I wouldn't know it. Raiden could die and I wouldn't know it, but I ran. I ran out of the house.

I ran until I couldn't run anymore.


	14. Chapter 14

Curiosity Killed the Cat.

Chapter 14.

* * *

**Kuroko's POV.**

My legs grew tired after a while, but not very quickly. I had never have been able to run for a long time, but this time, running was all I could really do.

My legs were numb, but I kept running, though everything in my mind told me to stop. The farther I ran, the farther away I'd be from that now morbid house. It wasn't like that until Raiden showed up. Finally, but unluckily, I stopped running when I saw the familiar dark blue, almost black Mercedes. Also with the same, familiar girl inside of it.

"Hey, Tetsu-kun! Did your boyfriend dump you already?" Momoi-san snickered.

Her window was down, it was like she wanted to jump off from the car and slit my throat off, though she kept on driving, I could still see the small confusion on her face. What on earth could she be confused about, if she was confused at all?

Whatever.

I was done with Momoi-san in my life, and I hoped I was done in hers. Well, not really, but it had must been better that way.

Or maybe, that was the plan.

And the last thing she said… didn't affect me at all.

Was that bad?

I didn't react like it was. I had the same confused expression on my face.

Instead of running, I walked. I was far away enough to stop running. I sat down on the nearest bench, right in front of Charming Charlie.

Right where I called Kagami-kun when I had no where to go.

But now what? I had no where to go again. I couldn't go back to Kagami-kun's home. I couldn't go anywhere. I had no money to rent a place, or stay in a hotel. I didn't have a car that I could sleep in.

I didn't have much of anything.

I didn't have my phone; I left it in Kagami-kun's house.

I didn't have Momoi-san. I didn't have any other clothes with me.

The one thing I did have, but couldn't do really anything about, was school. I had school tomorrow: The most dreadful place on earth, even in my eyes, where there could be much worse. I also didn't have any of my books. I'm a straight A student, and some people called me teacher's pet, but I could do some pretty stupid things. My father would call me book smart, not life smart.

And here I was, back to thinking about my father. My 'father', and I was a disgrace to him. He took care of me for the last five years all by himself, and he just kicked me out. He only assumed I_ was_ gay, or bisexual, but hadn't I rambled on about this enough times?

This was honestly terrible. He only kicked me out a few hours ago, and so much had already happened.

I stood back up, only to notice I had been_ crying_.

Crying.

What should I be crying about? I was just too weak to keep the warm tears from flowing. I just couldn't stop it. They kept streaming down my face.

I wanted to go back home.

To my home, the one where I grew up. I'd risk it.

Slowly, I walked back to my home. I'd still call it that. But trust me, I preferred Kagami-kun's house much more. I'd go back, I'd find my way back if I was sure nothing was wrong in there.

_''I hope Kagami-kun's okay. I'm still so confused about my feelings toward him. Surely, I don't hate him._ _I'm done with this topic. I'll figure it out later. I'm just so… frustrated.''_

Eventually, I reached the front door, and my father hadn't seen me arrive. I had the house keys in my pockets still, but I didn't want to come in and intrude, then have my father have me hate me even more. I hesitantly raised my hand to ring the doorbell, but stopped halfway and knocked on the door instead.

Almost as if he was waiting for me, the door opened and my dad appeared.

"What are you doing back here, fag? I thought I kicked you out!" He shouted, and surprisingly, he didn't have the smell of alcohol on him. Now, usually never did, but my mother told me that he used to be an alcoholic before they had me, but he was never abusive. However, I was apparently an accident because of that. Luckily, I was a happy accident to my mother, and my father dealt with it, and he was a great father. They married a year later, and I was already in the world. My mother also told me how he'd drink alcohol only on his birthdays, when he felt he had the right, but I was never around for that. I would have expected for my father to start drinking again the minute I was gone, but, he didn't.

"Are you going to answer my question, bitch?" He yelled, gripping onto my arm harshly, like he was digging his nails into my skin, but I think that was the point.

"I-I have nowhere else to go. And yes, you did kick me out," I whimpered out. The tears stopped while I was walking, but they were threatening to spill again. I surely couldn't cry when I knew my father was angry at me. He'd only call me a wimp.

But let's face it. I _was_.

"Well lucky for you. I was thinking, that if you ever did come back, I might let you stay, but under some condition."

"What?"

He dragged me inside and threw me against the wall immediately. Pain soared threw my entire body like a thousand knives, especially on my left side, on my shoulder. I fell to the ground, turning my head away from the man, whimpering, wincing, and occasionally hissing as he kicked the very shoulder that hit the wall. He finally answered my question.

"You'll have to deal with getting what you deserve, and you're lucky, because I could do much worse."

And then, he left as if nothing ever happened, looking like my father, but something inside didn't seem like it.

I didn't move, though I should have. I should have hidden in my room, though my father never came back.

I just sat there, clutching onto my shoulder, looking up at the ceiling, and asking why?


	15. Chapter 15

Curiosity Killed the Cat.

Chapter 15.

* * *

**Kuroko's POV.**

I'm an _idiot_. A fucking idiot, it is weird from me to say something, but I really was. When I ran, I could have found a pay phone, or borrowed someone's phone to call the police, but I didn't. If Kagami-kun dies, it will be because I ran without thinking. Without logic. I ran, without helping Kagami-kun in any way, I put myself in danger as well.

I said I managed straight A's in school. Well, don't ask me how, because my logic is terrible.

School!

I had fucking_ school_ the next day. Well, this word again…

_''What if Momoi-san has told everybody about Kagami-kun kissing me? What if she has already told everyone that I'm a 'fag'?''_

I tried to block her out of my mind. And though it was hard, I managed.

I looked around, still sitting in the same spot I was thrown, but not seeing a phone in sight. Eventually, I got lucky when I started walking around, but the walking around part wasn't lucky at all. My body still ached. My shoulder felt like a thousand weights pulling me down. I don't know what I looked like, but I know for sure I had bruises. The lucky part was when I did find a phone, laying on the yellow couch with pillows and cushions thrown around everywhere.

What the hell happened?

I picked up the phone, and unknowingly, I had pressed the 'talk' button, because I heard voices through the phone. Yes, we had those phones, but I never regretted having them until that moment.

_"But you promised…"_

_"I have to make sure the fag stays put for a while, but don't worry sexy, when the boy's gone, we have about eight hours for sex."_

"Dad?" I interrupted the conversation, disgusted, between some lady, and my own father.

_Sexy?_

I honestly never thought he'd be calling another woman that. He was so in love with my mother while she was alive, I had never thought he'd love again.

But maybe this wasn't a love, but a 'fuck buddy'. Disgusting, still.

_"Kuroko!"_

_"Baby, who's that?"_

_"I'll have to call you later."_

And in the next moment, I was thrown onto the floor, as well as the phone, but it was thrown at my face instead, and it hit. I immediately covered my face, and luckily, the man didn't tackle me.

"You have no privileges to the phone. You have no privileges to the internet. You have no privileges too much life in this house, just like you deserve. I catch you doing any of the above, I really won't hesitate to kill you." Then, he left, leaving me on the carpet, dangerously close to a glass table, which I almost hit on the way day. I just got lucky.

Lucky is a hell of a term in my case.

I still had my watch on, and almost as if I was broken, I lifted my hand up, and saw the time was 21:13. I dropped my hand down when I was finished. When the phone was thrown, it hit my nose and my forehead, but I knew it wasn't broken. It just hurt, terribly. I could feel blood threatening to spill out, but I kept myself looking up from the ground at the ceiling, and the blood never escaped. The area around my forehead started hurting, and I could barely keep my eyes open, and the more I tried, the more blurry my vision would get, and the more my eyes strained.

Eventually I gave in, closing them, and falling asleep.

And as much as I regretted it, I wished that I wouldn't wake up the next day.

-xxx-

"Get up, queer!" A cold liquid being poured onto me instantly woke me up. I gagged when I smelled what the liquid was.

Alcohol.

My father had started drinking again. I could hear it in his voice. The expression on his face looked... silly, but his actions weren't.

My body still ached, but I sat up.

"Faster!" More alcohol was thrown on me, hitting an area near my eyes, but not directly at it.

I'm so_ lucky._

I hissed, but did as he said. If I was to be treated the way I deserved to be treated for the rest of my life, I had to get used to it, right?

I ran to my room, looking at my watch.

_''I'm already late.''_

I guess I was the only one to blame here, my father had only been drinking. It was my responsibility. I couldn't take a shower quick enough. I was too late already. I nearly ripped off my clothes in a rush, grabbing a lotion, and rubbing it on places where I thought the alcohol hit the most, all quickly.

Call me a girl, but I know I probably act like one anyway. Maybe I am bisexual, or even gay. That still doesn't mean, I like Kagami-kun.

Then Kagami-kun crossed my mind again while I pulled on new, clean clothes and ruffling my hair , all while finding my shoes and grabbing my book bag. I finished all of my homework on Friday.

Before ever seeing or acknowledging my father again, I jogged out of the house, not wanting to be around the smell of alcohol or abuse anymore. I walked the whole way to school, taking my time. I knew I'd dread it, and I knew how late I was. I was forty five minutes late before I actually arrived at the school. The halls were empty. I quietly, and dreadfully, trudged toward algebra, and the moment I stepped in, I knew I should have asked somebody in the office to use a phone. I was an idiot, once again. I was also a freak to everybody in that room. My teacher gave me a look, a disappointed look. "Kuroko Tetsuya, you're forty five minutes late, and why do I smell alcohol on you?"

"Because he's a lonely fact that drowns his sadness in beer!" Black haired, that always had his eyes closed and always wore a smile shouted out. And guess who was sitting right by him? Momoi-kun. I saw their hands entwined underneath the desks. They're the power couple now, I knew it.

The whole class erupted into laughter, but the teacher, Mrs. Garcia, quickly shut them up. I was embarrassed, and wanted to crawl into a hole, but I couldn't.

"Imayoshi Shouichi, detention. The rest of you have a strike," Mrs. Garcia hissed at the students, marking off several x's on the board under almost everybody's name. We had a strike rule in algebra. Anybody who gets three strikes gets detention immediately. Never had I ever gotten a strike.

...Okay, once I had gotten it... fine not only one, but I had gotten less than the others. Uh~

"Take a seat, Kuroko." And right as soon as I was about to sit in the only empty seat, the intercom came in.

"Please allow Kuroko Tetsuya to come to the office. Someone named, Kagami Taiga is waiting for him."


	16. Chapter 16

Curiosity Killed the Cat.

Chapter 16.

* * *

**Kuroko's POV.  
**  
I was in silence for a few seconds, until Imayoshi-san's voice cut my thoughts.

"They called you, fag."

"Do I need to give you another detention, Imayoshi-kun?"

And I was already out the door, carrying my book bag with me. I should be getting used to being called a 'fag'.

Nobody seemed to have a very wide vocabulary in my school, or family, because queer and fag were the only words used to describe me.

Eventually, I made my way to the office. Did I move as fast as I wanted to? No, it took me about two minutes to reach the office, and algebra wasn't even that far away. I just didn't want to move, but I indeed did want to see Kagami-kun, and I wanted to leave class, but like I said, I just didn't want to move. I felt an extreme joy right before I opened the door, and I knew I wasn't lied to. I thought Kagami-kun being here was a lie, honestly. I felt doubt until I saw his familiar red hair.

I wanted to hug him immediately when I saw he was still alive. He looked completely normal. He never turned to look at me, and I didn't want to seem like a freak, so when I entered the room, I stood completely still with my hands folded in front of me, not even a smile on my face.

"You called me, Mr. Harasawa?"

"Yes, Kuroko. This man, Kagami Taiga has informed me of a serious accident going on in your family. I don't want to hold you back, so you may go with him right now."

Immediately, and unintentionally, I smiled widely, and Kagami-kun finally looked over at me, with a look on his face that said 'act like you're frightened.'

I stopped smiling immediately. I didn't believe any of the stuff about a 'serious accident' going on in my family. I only had one family member living in the United States, and I didn't really care what would have happened to him if Kagami-kun was still here.

"Thank you, Mr. Harasawa…"

"Why do you smell alcohol?" Kagami-kun finally chimed in before standing up, and walking over to me, almost limping. Without a real answer to why I smelled like alcohol, the red head placed a hand on my back and led me out of the office, and almost as quick, the school.

"Why are you here? How did you find what school I go to? I'm not on alcohol I swear. What happened with Raiden? I'm so glad you're alive," And finally, I hugged him, stopping in my tracks, and forcing him to do the same. We were still on school campus. I probably seemed like I actually did like Kagami-kun more than a person, but I swear, I didn't.

"Well I'm glad you're excited to see me," Kagami-kun teased, hugging me back, and when I pulled away, I could see a cocky grin on his face.

"I'm just happy you're alive."

"Whatever, so anyways, I'm here because I got out alive, and I had to find you. I guessed what school you went to, and I got lucky. "

_Lucky.  
_  
"And Raiden is gone, and will be for a long time, I promise."

I felt the most relief I ever felt in years, but I still felt like I couldn't totally believe him.

"Well, what happened to him?"

"Can we save that for another day? He's just gone, believe me."

I sighed. I still couldn't believe him, but I tried to force myself to.

"And..." I hesitated before continuing, "Where are we going now?"

"Did your dad give you the bruises?" Kagami-kun spoke up, his eyes concentrated on the road, and his voice showing clear hatred for my dad, even though I didn't answer yet.

"Yes."

"Little fucker."

It still hurt to hear things like that about my dad, but on the other hand, I was also glad. My father was a great father until I realized he was an abusive homophobe.

"So is Raiden really your father?" I finally asked.

He sighed, nodding regretfully and ashamedly.

"Since when did he have red hair?"

"Always, but he dyed it brown once."

"That was when I first met him."

"It was about five years ago, though. In like 2008 or something."

"That's the year he came to my house, and you know the rest."

I bit my lip, and once again I wanted to cry. I missed my mother even more now, more with all this shit going on.

Tears welled up, but I refused to let them fall.

"A-and his eyes are blue, and yours are brown."

"Contacts. He only wanted them for the 'fashion'. His vision is nearly perfect."

He seemed like a very fake man, and as if Kagami-kun read my mind, he said, "Almost nothing about my dad is true, but let's stop talking about it. We're here."

The already familiar house came into sight. Kagami-kun parked, and the car stopped purring. The barely audible radio was off, and once again, nobody talked.

We both got out, and it was almost uncomfortable walking without talking.

Kagami-kun unlocked the front door.

The minute we stepped in, I hugged Kagami-kun once again, hiding my face in the crook of his neck. "I'm just so glad you're alive," I whispered the redundant line.

He was just going to have to get used to me saying that.

The red head hugged me back immediately. "Well I'm glad that you're happy I'm alive."

I let go of him after a while when I realized that I held onto him too long.

The red head took me by the hand and led me back to 'our' room and let go once we got in. He immediately handed me my phone when he found it.

"You should have taken your phone."

"I know. I'm an idiot."

"Damn straight," He muttered, looking through the drawers before looking back at me with a smile on his face. I was hurt, though I knew it was true, until his next words.

"I'm just kidding. I mean, you could have a bit more logic before just running out like that, but I guess you can put some blame on me. I just told you to run," He spoke softly, before continuing again, "And I feel like 'straight' is an improper term, talking to you."

He grinned.

I rolled my eyes, with a small scoff. "Just because you kissed me does not mean I like you, bisexual or gay."

"You can keep telling yourself that."

"Just shut up," I finally snapped.

"Alright, alright, but here." Kagami-kun handed me the clothes he was searching for: A plain white V-neck, solid black skinny jeans, and boxers.

"The boxers are new, trust me," He assured me. "Now go take a shower and get rid of the alcohol smell."

I was slightly embarrassed that I probably seemed like a dirty vagabond with bruises and had been drinking.

I didn't want to be like that, so I left the room immediately and left for the bathroom. When I got there, I locked the door. I looked at my bruises first in disgust with myself, and my father. Then I turned the water on and stripped. I felt the water after a couple of seconds, then readjusting the knob until it the water was perfectly warm.

I hate hot water, and I can't deal with the cold.

I stepped in, shivering at first from the feeling of the water just by itself. It felt nice to be drenched in water rather than alcohol and abuse, so I took advantage of it. I took the longest shower I ever did, without a care in the world for the environment. I washed my hair and my body all in about ten minutes, but I loved the water. Eventually, I scolded myself for the long shower, then made vow to take much shorter showers. When I was sure the alcohol scent was gone, I turned the water off and stepped out. A green towel was hung up, and I knew for sure that it was clean. I had an eye for things like that. Weird, I know.

I wrapped myself in it until the cold air became normal air and my body adjusted. I moved the towel lower, re-wrapping it around my waist and shook my hair out until I was confident it was only damp. I spent a long time staying in the bathroom even after the shower as well. When I finished drying myself, I pulled the clothes on, only to see that they fit me perfectly.

These clothes were new, as well as the boxers.

Had Kagami-kun gone out just to get these for me?

Though I was assuming, I must had to admit that he was just so sweet sometimes, and I hadn't even known him that long.

When I thought I was all done, I left the bathroom.

I went back to the room quietly, without a single sound, but didn't see Kagami-kun in the room. I rose an eyebrow before looking in every other single room until I reached the living room, where I finally found him.

"Finally, you're done. That was a long shower," Kagami-kun commented. He was sprawled along the couch, with his hands behind his head.

_''He's so attractive. I can't deny that one, even if I try to prove that I'm straight.''_

"I know."

"So I thought we should play something like… 'Truth or Dare'," Kagami-kun suggested, not giving a care to what I last said, but it wasn't relevant anyway.

I shrugged. I was up for anything.

"But, there will be a winner. Whoever doesn't answer the truth or doesn't do the dare loses. What do you want if you win?"

I thought for a moment. "For you to stop accusing that I'm gay."

"And if I win, I want to be the one to prove that you are."

_''Interesting enough. I'm not losing this.''_

"So, Kuroko. Truth or dare," Kagami-kun began, sitting up completely, and I sat down next to him.

"Truth." I was going to play it safe. Kagami-kun rolled his eyes.

"Ever had sex?"

"No." Simple question with a simple answer, but it made me blush. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." He's playing it safe, too. "Oh and did I mention, that you have to change your decision from truth or dare each time. Alternate so you don't always pick the truth."

Damn.

"Fine. Have you ever been arrested?"

"Almost."

"Why?"

"It's just one question," He scowled at me. He looked like a tiger when he did that. "Truth or dare?"

I sighed.

"...Dare."

He smirked. "Good, but, I'll go easy on you, for now. I'll be right back," Kagami-kun stated, before standing up and leaving me alone on the couch. He went to the kitchen. I could see him, and I heard the sound of the ice maker.

I knew what was coming next when he brought back a cup full of it.

"Put these in the pants pockets, and don't take them out."

I glared at him, taking the cup in my hands, then glaring down at the cup. "Fuck you." I couldn't register my words… but I thought, he deserved that.

"Don't get me started."

"Whatever," I grumbled, standing up and putting half of the ice in one pocket, then the rest in another.

I flinched.

It already hurt for it to be so cold. I sat back down, facing directly at the T.V. with my hands on my knees. The longer it was there, the more it hurt.

"Truth or dare?" I finally asked.

"Dare."

I'm pretty sure I came up with the most thought out dare.

"Abandon your inner thoughts and say everything that comes to mind for the next ten minutes."

"Easy enough."

Then all of the nonsense came in.

"You look funny with ice in your pockets. You're like a penguin who can't handle the cold. Fuck, I'm supposed to ask 'truth or dare.' I'm an idiot. I haven't done it yet!"

I laughed at him, and it made the ice less prominent to me.

"Fucking hell, truth or dare, Kuroko?"

He kept on uttering under his breath.

"Truth, of course."

"Why the hell are you making me do this?"

"I'm curious."

"Your curiosity is annoying."

I rolled my eyes.

"Truth or dare."

"Truth."

"Why were you almost arrested one time?"

"Caught drinking underage with some friends, nothing serious."

"Nothing serious?" I asked, almost as if I didn't believe it. I should have, because by now I should had to know the reputation of this boy.

"Like you expected less. Now truth or dare?"

He continued uttering words.

"Dare, and you have to say the thoughts aloud, so I can hear it."

"Give me a lap dance," He smirked, continued announcing his thoughts, but none of them were necessarily sensible.

"...What?"

"You heard me."

I couldn't believe I was about to give up. Kagami-kun would always use this against me. I debated with myself: _giving him a lap dance, and having him always think I like him and he can tease me about it if I lose, or just give up and he can go ahead and try to 'prove' that I'm gay._

It wouldn't work away.

"I refuse."

"Good enough for me."

Ten minutes had passed already. Time flies, and Kagami-kun had stopped mumbling his thoughts.

"So now I can prove that you are indeed gay or anything that's not straight, and I'm not assuming this, because I have evidence of reasons you would be, and why you just aren't straight."

I groaned.

I figured since the game was over, that I could take the ice out, and I did. I put the almost completely melted ice back into the cup, and set it down on the wooden table in front of the couch.

When I turned back to face Kagami-kun, his lips had already captured mine, as well as his hands with my cheeks. And in that moment, I was certain that I wasn't straight.


	17. Chapter 17

Curiosity Killed the Cat.

Chapter 17.

* * *

**Kuroko's POV.**

I closed my eyes, kissing back immediately.

Would I tell him? Would I tell him that I am confident, I am not just straight?

Should I admit that I like kissing him?

I don't know if I like him, or have feelings for him, but I do know that I like kissing him.

I wrapped my arms around Kagami-kun's neck, pulling him closer. I knew, that Kagami-kunmust had known that I would do so. I could tell he expected me to like it.

He pulled me onto his lap. We were in a position where Kagami-kun would have been facing forward, and the television would have been directly in line with him, but now I was on his lap. My legs were folded, on both sides of him. I was practically on top. His hands were still in contact with my face.

"I knew you'd like it." I could feel Kagami-kun smirk into the kiss, but I didn't care about his cockiness.

It was true, anyway.

I wasn't the least bit nervous.

I didn't care where it would take me.

I just didn't want to stop.

I never knew that this kiss, with a boy, would top Momoi-san ever being my best friend. This was greater.

Maybe... Just maybe...

Maybe I liked Kagami-kun.

I didn't ever recall having any interest in girls. Had I been lying to myself this whole time?

Momoi-san liked me, apparently, and despite how any other boy would have tackled her if they got the chance, I never did.

Because I never wanted to.

Kagami-kun snapped me out of my thoughts when he nibbled on my bottom lip, and me being caught in the moment, I obliged, parting my lips. His tongue slipped into my mouth, immediately finding my own. Our tongues played and danced together, but neither of us fought for dominance.

I just liked his taste, and I could tell that that's all Kagami-kun wanted as well. The kiss became rougher by the second, but I didn't care.

We didn't stop until he pulled away, breathless.

It was a long kiss, and I was breathing pretty heavily as well. Kagami-kun had a cocky grin on his face, even though he was still catching his breath.

"You're a great kisser," I accidentally let the comment slip out of my mouth in a whisper. I had never got off of him. I liked this position.

"I know, and you're not too bad yourself."

_''Arrogant ass, but I still like him.''_

I was actually confident that I liked him then, but I wouldn't admit it for a long time. I had no idea why I liked him, but I just did.

"Well thank you," I finally replied. I still refused to get off of him for a couple of seconds, but I ended up doing it when I started thinking that he might think I was clingy. I sat down by him, instead of on top of him.

"Wait, I have one more truth or dare question. Up for it?" Kagami-kun asked.

I thought I knew what the truth or dare was going to be, and I thought it would be a truth or dare I could do or answer easily.

"Truth or dare?" He asked.

"Truth."

"Do you like me?"

"Of course."

_Jeez!_

I answered absentmindedly. I honestly didn't even think before answering, and the worst part was, was that I couldn't really deny it. It was true.

Kagami-kun smiled at me, and I guess since I said yes, he thought he'd have the permission to do what he did next.

And I didn't stop him.

He pushed me down onto the couch, pinning my arms to keep me in place. He was on top of me, unlike last time. His legs were on both sides of me, and without a second to lose, his lips came in contact with mine again.

This kiss was slow and soft, and eventually he let go of my arms a couple seconds into the kiss. I placed my hands onto his shoulders, gripping onto them. At the same time, we both parted our lips and our tongues found each other. Our tongues played with each other for a long time, occasionally just touching the tips. Everything we did was slow and gentle, and I didn't mind it. Kagami-kun probably didn't either.

Did I care that I was kissing Kagami-kun after everything I'd already been through with him? After him vowing not to let me go until I said I forgave him. After me finding out he was the son of the man I hated. The man who killed my mother.

After him trying to make me believe that Raiden was gone, and for what all I knew, what Kagami-kun did may be terrible. I didn't want to ask about it then. I didn't want to stop kissing him.

I could be kissing a murderer, but I didn't care.

I didn't care that I was kissing someone like that. I just liked the feeling of his lips on mine, his tongue on mine, and his body on mine.

I wanted to know what it felt like to hold his hand, to wake up every morning by him, to be around someone like that daily.

I just wanted to know.

Kagami-kun's warm fingers slid under my shirt, trailing up my stomach, and causing me to shiver.

Right when I least expected it, a loud, continuous knock on the door was heard through the house. He groaned.

"Can we ignore whoever it is?" I asked when Kagami-kun pulled away.

"Maybe." Right as he said it, a low voice boomed through the door.

"Open up!"

"What?" I asked, trying to push myself up with Kagami-kun still on top of me, but he pushed me back down.

"Stay down," he commanded, getting off of me. He had worry in his eyes, and I knew I should have held him back as well. I stayed down like he said to, but immediately got up when I heard he shout the word 'shit' and a loud thud. I had never seen who was at the door, but I guessed, when I saw Kagami-kun on the ground, on his stomach, and hands cuffed together behind his back.

A police officer was kneeling by Kagami-kun and had a grip on his wrists.

"You have been reported to the police. You are under arrest."


	18. Chapter 18

Curiosity Killed the Cat.

Chapter 18.

* * *

**Kuroko's POV.**

It had been three months since Kagami-kun's arrest, just for being a criminal. It turns out, a couple hours before the arrest when we were at the school, the principal reported Kagami-kun to the police right after we exited the building.

Mr. Harasawa had seen Kagami-kun's face on a 'wanted' sign and turned him in.

Nobody had ever done that before, apparently.

The principal happened to have watched the car leave until it left the school premises. He had already collected the license plate number, and had enough information on the car to have the police track him down to the house.

He must had to hate me, considering the fact that he sent me off, even knowing Kagami-kun was a criminal on the loose.

I didn't care at the time, though, but it still bugged me about Mr. Harasawa.

Now I lived in an orphanage in Orlando. I was still underage, and living without a guardian, so I was shipped to the hell house.

When the police asked me my name, I gave a fake last name. I didn't need them tracking down my father as well. I didn't need him knowing about the whole situation. The police didn't bother searching for a birth certificate, or taking my fingerprint. They just shipped me off.

My new name is "Tetsuya Saitō ."

It was the first thing I could think of.

I switched schools because the orphanage thought 'the closer, the better'. At least Momoi-san, Imayoshi-san, and Mr. Harasawa aren't in it. That was, until, Momoi-san switched as well, and she has made my life living hell on earth.

Everybody assumed I was gay. Well, maybe I was, but I wouldn't have told anybody until I trusted them. Luckily, there had been some accepting people. I have three friends now : Riko-san, Koganei-kun, and Kise-kun.

And Momoi-san being here is not the worst part. Aomine-kun goes to the school here, too. Ever since he found out that I'm associated with Kagami-kun, he had been out to get me.

I had a job now at Toys-R-Us, and I was saving up, because the first thing I would do when I had the money was to bail Kagami-kun out.

I was not doing well.

I visited Kagami-kun at the station every once in a while during his available hours and called him, and from this, I learned that he had seven years in jail.

I literally fainted when I heard the news. I was even taken to court as a witness in his first trial in everything he had done that was illegal.

I was the witness for the fight in the alley by the mall, and I disagreed with everything, but it wasn't enough.

The night where _curiosity_ killed me, and I ended up loving it, I didn't know where it would take me.

I began disliking Kagami-kun the minute I was put in an orphanage because I put all of the blame on him.

Kagami-kun never loosened his hold on me.

Kagami-kun allowed me to stay at his house.

Kagami-kun kissed me in the bathroom, causing me to lose Momoi-san.

Kagami-kun held me close in the quiet part of the mall, causing my father to hate me.

Kagami-kun did it all, but then I realized that I was the one to walk over to that group that Kagami-kun and Aomine-kun stood in the middle of.

Like I said, like Kagami-kun told me, and like the saying goes: "Curiosity killed the cat."

At the moment, my book bag was hanging lazily on my back, and I was walking the busy streets of Orlando with my hood up. I carried some books in my hands and looked down, just to let people know I didn't want to be bothered, and probably didn't care if anything was going on.

I was on my way to the familiar police station, looking up immediately when a rain drop hit my face. The entire sky was covered in dark, gray clouds that anybody could have used to predict a large storm was coming. I spent no more time outside, and rushed to the large doors. I pressed the button of the intercom until the live voice came on.

"State your name and objective."

" Saitō Tetsuya. I'm here to see Kagami Taiga for a phone call. "

"The doors are unlocked. Proceed." The doors swung open, not just 'unlocked.' I was first met by two security guards who just nodded at me and addressed me as 'Tetsuya' and nothing else. I had been here enough times. I even knew their names.

One guard, Hunter, placed a hand on my upper back and led me the entire way to the area where half of the entire level was split into half.

The station was very rich and high tech. There were about eight levels, each used for different purposes.

I could hear from a long distance away the words, "Taiga! You have a visitor waiting to call."

They were always calling him with his first name, only to mock him, plus they were calling him with the harsh tone and it hurt me. He had always come into the room with messy hair, his orange jumpsuit hanging off one shoulder, new bruises on his arms, and occasionally on his face, and the saddest eyes.

He was being abused, but he'd never admit it to me.

And to be called by his last name showed me the amount of decency that these people controlling him had. They couldn't even call him by his first name.

I sat down in a chair, resting my arms on the long, wooden table. Kagami-kun entered the calling room, looking the way he always did nowadays. It hurt me seeing him like this, especially when I could admit that I liked him more than just being a person. He sat down, giving me the best smile he could put on, but he managed to do it better today. I heard thunder clap, and it scared the hell out of me. I could see Kagami-kun laughing at me when I jumped from behind the glass. When I settled, we both picked up the phone, and before I could say anything, he spoke up first.

"Kuroko, I know I'm in jail, and I know that I won't be out for a long time, and I also know that you're trying to bail me out, but I won't be able to wait. Dei, you know I like you, and I know you like me, too, so will you agree to be my boyfriend, even if I'm locked up here?"

...Oh well.

I couldn't help but want to kiss him. That was something I had been wanting to do for the past three months. And of course, the answer was easy.

My feelings were sorted out through the months.

Despite everything that Kagami-kun did that I didn't like, I found all of the things that I did.

He saved me from Aomine-kun that first encounter.

He took me in when I was abandoned.

He fought off his own father to protect me.

He took a bullet trying to do so as well (He told me that in the previous call).

And from all of the reasons I came up with when I started disliking him, I was able to flip them around.

I loved how he refused to let me go.

I loved staying in his house.

I loved that kiss in the bathroom, and Momoi-san... was awful anyway.

I love the way he held me, and my father was no better than Momoi-san.

So of course, my answer was simple.

"Yes."


	19. Chapter 19

Curiosity Killed the Cat.

Chapter 19.

* * *

**Kuroko's POV.**

Suddenly, it seemed like all of the rain and clouds went away, although I couldn't see it. From everything that had happened in the past three months, this was the best moment: Officially being able to say I'm a criminal's boyfriend.

But I didn't care.

"Taiga! Calling hours are over!"

I groaned, and right as some officers were about to drag Kagami-kun from the chair, I said my lasts words, and the impossible promise. "I'll get you out soon. I promise."

The officers already took Kagami-kun by hand wrist, and I couldn't bare to see it anymore.

One slap, and I was out of my seat, rushing out of the station, with books in my arms threatening to fall out. They always abused him, and had never even waited until I left to start. It was like they didn't care who saw. They didn't have a reason to hit, slap, or kick him. He was always agreeing to everything they say to do. At least I was pretty sure.

Maybe they just hated him.

It was raining outside, and the occasional bolts of lightning struck across the sky, as well as thunder claps booming in my ears.

I ran the entire way home, clutching the books against my chest.

I couldn't afford to get them wet. I should had known it was going to rain. The bag slouching off my bag weighed much more than it did a few minutes ago. I was freezing, even though the only part of me that wasn't covered was my face. I'd hide the books under my jacket if it wasn't so tight.

I didn't even have the money for another jacket.

When I reached the orphanage, I inhaled and exhaled deeply. I feared what might be ahead.

I never knew that living in an orphanage would be so horrible. None of us 'children' are treated with respect. The workers treated us like scum. I was lucky I was even allowed outside. If I was fifteen, I wouldn't be allowed to leave the orphanage without an adult.

I always feel sympathy for the thirteen, fourteen, and fifteen year olds with friends, and they never get to see them outside of school because everybody under sixteen is considered a child. Only a few of their friends ever visit, and the friends had told me that they dread it every time. The workers didn't even treat visitors with respect and hospitality.

Only two other sixteen year olds living in the orphanage.

I so often made plans to run away, but then I fear getting caught. I would run away the minute I was eighteen, then it wouldn't matter.

But I turned eighteen in one year and five months.

I only had one friend there, and it was Riko-san. She was an 'orphan' too. She ran away from home.

Hesitantly, I placed my hand on the knob, turned it, pulled the door open. Yes, I had been standing out in the rain for an additional couple minutes.

Call me an idiot, I am.

"Oh, Tetsuya! You know you're not supposed to come in here when you're drenched! "And suddenly, I was shunned by everyone in the room, except for the worker shouting at me. She kept on yelling at me, but I wasn't listening. She threw a towel at me, then told me to stay in one of the many bathrooms until I was dry. That was the only other thing I heard her saying besides her opening line. I did as she told me, and I saw some children glancing at me, but then quickly turning away.

Everybody did this to each other when a worker was present in the same room.

Even me.

Weirdly, this was one of my best greetings. I was actually glad she told me to stay in the bathroom. I was going to do that even if she didn't tell me to. I sat down on the bathroom counter, and my feet barely touched the ground. It embarrassed me. The bathroom was designed to be fit for teenagers and children, but the counter was lowered to around the height that would be comfortable to a twelve year old, and sitting on it, my feet didn't even touch the ground.

The intercom for the entire orphanage came on.

"Tetsuya, come down to the level one. There is a visitor for you."

_''A visitor? I've only have a visitor once, and that is Momoi-san. And Koganei-kun and Kise-kun don't come to the orphanage. They don't want to, plus Riko-san and I are old enough to leave on our own.. But would this be Momoi-san again?" _I thought to myself as I opened the door, and walked through the halls, and down the steps. I wasn't dripping water anymore, but my hair was damp. Last time Momoi-san came, she abused me verbally and broke almost every possession I held in the room I sleep in.

She had really changed...

I probably spent several nights crying. My father saw me walking down the street once, and it was like he was looking for me. He seemed to know where I was living, because he had almost of all my belongings in a black trash bag. The bag included irreplaceable pictures, trophies, and my clothing. That was it. I spent the most time crying over pictures. Momoi-san left only some clothes for me to still put on my back, but if she had the chance, she'd probably rip off what I had left as well.

She stole my phone, and I didn't fight her off for anything. I let her do it, and the workers didn't care. The motto for the workers is "_If the children are miserable, we're happy."_

Eventually I reached the front door, and whom awaited there frightened me. The only other person still in my life that had been trash to me. The only other person I had ever disliked besides my father and Momoi-san.

Aomine Daiki. He was there.

He had navy blue hair that was quite short. His hair was parted on his left side. He wore the checkered black and white checkered jacket he first wore the night he came into my life. He wore solid black jeans, and checkered converse to match the jacket. His hands were stuffed inside his pants' pockets, and what I consider - his famous smirk - was plastered on his face. I had seen it so many times in school.

"Take him to your room," The worker demanded before leaving the room. I tensed, and right as I was about to send him off, he stepped toward me, his smirk becoming a smile.

"Would you mind leading the way like a good host?"

I scowled at him and turned my back to him, walking back to the room I shared with Riko-san. The orphanage didn't care if boys rooms were with girls. And yes, all of my friends already knew I'm gay because when Momoi-san told the whole school, and everybody assumed, they asked me personally.

I was just lucky they were accepting.

When we got to the room, I cursed under my breath and put my books and bag onto my bed. I was hoping Riko-san was going to be in there, but she wasn't.

"Why are you here?" I mumbled very quietly, and a bit rudely. Surprisingly, he heard me.

"I heard that you need a several hundred dollars to bail your boyfriend out of jail."

"How did you know? And who told you he was my boyfriend?" I stared at him in disbelief. It had only been half an hour since Kagami-kun had become my boyfriend, and I had never told anyone I was planning on bailing him out.

The price to bail him out was large because of all the offenses he has on his record.

"I'd find out one way or another, and I have the money. Seven hundred dollars, right?"

I nodded, but I felt like I shouldn't be telling him this, or admitting anything.

"Well, I can give it to you.. if.."

Suddenly, I was pressed against the wall with my arms pinned above my head. This was almost the same position Kagami-kun put me in the first night I met him.

I didn't respond to anything he said, my eyes only widened. His body was pressed against mine. I was freaking out on the inside, just praying Riko-san would come in, and with her tiny, but ferocious hands, she would slap the hell out of Aomine-kun.

I was convinced that I hated him, and that hatred only became stronger at his next words.

His lips were so close to mine. I could practically feel them.

"If you forget about Kagami, and be mine instead."


End file.
